


The Interview

by bloominadversity



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, OT9 - Freeform, saida, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloominadversity/pseuds/bloominadversity
Summary: Being in a relationship is hard. But being in a relationship while also being the biggest Korean girl group to ever exist is harder for Sana and Dahyun. How can they deal with the world without sacrificing their happiness?
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 26
Kudos: 102





	1. Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm bloominadversity! I literally wrote this because I was prompted by TWICE's interview where they mentioned that Dahyun is the least girlfriend material! Yeah, I just had to make it more dramatic...

Another interview is done.

All interviews have their quirks depending on the hosts, sometimes the ambiance of the recording room, the jokes, but it’s mostly the questions.

TWICE has been through so many interviews in the seven years they’ve been successfully propelling their career upward globally. But one particular kind of question is avoided by Dahyun as much as possible.

“So, out of all the girls, who do you think is the most girlfriend material?” The host faced Jihyo, cuing her to answer. Jihyo’s dating news that sent fans all over the world roaring with enthusiasm finally died down and now gave news outlets leeway in probing her dating life. Sadly, it applied to other members. All or none.

“Well, I think Sana is the person most guys would be willing to date! She just has this... aura. You know she’ll take care of you.” The leader happily answered, proud that her member takes the cake on actually being a good and caring person.

“Yeah, that’s right. Sana unnie is very expressive to us. I think it’s her most apparent trait.” Tzuyu agreed with Jihyo, followed by Chaeyoung’s approval.

“Sana got the guys’ hearts!” The host playfully applauds. “And obviously her members’ too!”

“Now to the embarrassing question!” One host announced while the other one cheered, resulting in collective ‘oh-nos’ from the girls.

“Who do you think is the least girlfriend material? Momo?" The host faced the girl who was probably floating with fairies. She was caught off-guard but answered quickly.

“Remember I’m just saying this for the sake of interview!” Momo joked. Staff and members in the room laughed more than they should.

“I think it’s Dahyun.” She continued after clearing her throat. “I’ve known Dahyun for years now. Well--- the reason is actually not a bad thing but… she’s just so focused, you know?” Momo laid back on her chair.

“Yeah, I kind of agree. The Dahyun in our dorm is actually quiet and observant, focused on a task, and not to mention reserved and secretive.” Jeongyeon contributed to Momo’s answer.

"Yeah, there you go fans! You win a bit of info about our Eagle Tofu!" The MCs clapped once more, trying to give rhythm to the interview.

“I just think that her boyfriend would have to deal with the busiest person we know.” Nayeon said in between glances at Dahyun, wanting her to participate or at least react to the conversation happening around her.

Dahyun didn’t.

“So you’re saying Dahyun doesn’t have the time for relationships?” The host cleared up.

“No, definitely not.” The members answered, except for two people.

Because Sana is sitting directly across Dahyun. Her girlfriend.

She secretly threw her a concerned, but at the same time, apologetic look.

They knew they should be used to this. The world not knowing about them. The members not noticing when they would both excuse themselves to meet each other elsewhere, trying to hide the four-year romance they’ve been protecting from the public.

Interviews like this took a toll on Dahyun. This was one of the most excruciating hours of her life.

\----

“Dahyun, how were you back there? You didn’t seem well at all.” Jihyo was troubled by Dahyun’s lack of response in the interview.

“Yeah, are you okay? You didn’t even react. We were getting scared of you, you know? You basically looked riled up.” Chaeyoung says as she hands Dahyun a cup of coffee.

The girls were having their movie night. It was a way to relax and take a break from two weeks of promoting their new album.

“I just didn’t feel well. I had a… a stomach ache.” Dahyun simply answered while still looking at the TV.

“Oh good, she speaks!” Jeongyeon jested, only for Nayeon to tell her to lay off. “Shut up Jeong! You’re not helping!"

“Obviously wasn’t a stomach ache.” Tzuyu quietly spoke from the single sofa chair near the TV.

“Must’ve been all that chocolate smoothie she’d been consuming.” Then it was Sana who uttered across the living room.

Normally, Dahyun would’ve jokingly glared at her and found a way to refute the statement, but no. Dahyun just looked at Sana dead in the eye. Tired, pleading, somewhat afraid that the tears pooling in her eyes might fall and members might notice.

“Gotta pee.” Dahyun stood up and headed for the door leading outside. The members looked at each other.

“She knows that our bathroom is… that way, right?” Trying to lift the mood, Jeongyeon made a face. However, the room was now in shock that Dahyun had really just walked out of a movie night. That’s never happened before.

Sana’s heart was racing at this point. She knew something was about to go down and it wasn’t good. It would be a confrontation of the things she and Dahyun never got to talk about because of the busyness of promotions, of their career as celebrities. They’ve been shooting a lot of stuff recently and the occurrences of Sana and Dahyun getting questioned about their relationship status are piling up on both of them. A quick look there and a flash of a weak smile here are what kept them going in between shoots as the management has already told them they’ve been getting too close on camera.

“I’ll get her.”

Sana mustered the courage to fight this fear of talking about the things they should be talking about. They were nearing the point of their relationship being compromised and all the media would definitely love to dip their fingers in some new juicy dating announcement.

On their garden rooftop overlooking the city, Dahyun was standing near a hammock with arms folded, looking intently at the skyscrapers as if she was memorizing them. Each light, each flicker, and each broken one.

“I knew I’d find you here.” Sana hugged Dahyun from the back, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist.

“Been a while since I’ve been here alone. This spot… calms me down.” Dahyun said with a break in her voice. She removed Sana’s arms from her waist and turned to face her.

Dahyun had been crying. Through the faint city lights below, Sana swore she saw tear stains on her girlfriend’s cheeks and on her purple shirt. She hated seeing Dahyun this vulnerable. Not when she is one of the people who knows how Dahyun really is. How she pushes to be her best self for the fans, how she strives to keep her private life, and celebrity life separate. Even the members are unsure of how they’ve lived with Dahyun for years now and still know minimal things about her.

“Sana,” Dahyun’s face turned sorrowful as her lips trembled. “I’m tired.” She breathed in between sobs.

A wave washed over Sana as she also began to break down but she kept herself composed, forcing to look strong in front of her lover. She hugged Dahyun and lead her to sit on the hammock. A cold breeze blew and the moon was dim as the clouds blocked its light.

“I try so hard to keep things private because I don’t want the good things to be tainted. And I know I wanted this life and I would give anything for the good moments to not end… but,” She held Sana’s stare. “I can’t keep on denying you. Not like this. Not when I love you this much. It's been how many years and..." Dahyun kept trailing off but still pushes hard to continue. "I can't even hold your hand in public anymore..." She gave a full sob. Full of pleading, heartbreak, and confusion.

"We've had so many close calls, Dahyunnie. The management started to take notice... especially during the concert." Sana looked at both their hands. "I'm surprised they gave me the slip on that one. This is my fault."

"Don't say that." It was all that Dahyun said right before the gears in her head started to turn violently once more. It was scary being in Dahyun's emotional state. She was in total breakdown and Sana could only wait for the true confrontation to happen. She knew this wasn't it. It's too easy, too good for comfort.

It was a long pause. The breeze just grew colder and colder and in the distance, there were sirens. Just as Sana thought the tension was dissipating, Dahyun took the punch.

"Back when we had a solo meeting with the management," A loud, frustrated sigh followed. "Why did you agree to distance yourself from me?" Dahyun's voice was now deep and sharp. It's the kind of voice that didn't mask the hurt swirling inside a person.

"Dahyun, you know I didn't want that. You say it like I eagerly agreed to it!" Sana's voice raised quite a bit. She didn't know why but she was irked knowing the decision she made to save their relationship, not to mention career, was not understood.

"Downplay it all you want." Dahyun rolled her eyes and stood up, walked at least a meter from where she was and looked far, far away. "I want to believe that you at least fought for it. But seeing you shrug off people's comments about you and other guys like they're nothing? How you genuinely laughed at the hosts' jokes earlier?" She drew quotations marks on the air as she mentioned 'jokes'.

"How am I downplaying it? You're the one who doesn't understand the reason why we’re told to back off of each other." Sana now stood up and huffed.

"You think because some of our fans accept us that everyone will be like them once the news gets out? We lose our career, we lose those seven girls waiting for us downstairs..." She continued as heavy tears silently fell to the floor. "We lose each other."

Dahyun spun around so quickly that Sana was taken aback by the expression on her face. It was cold. Like not a word Sana said went through her brain, like they were just deflected. Sana knew she won’t weasel out of this conversation. Not when Dahyun had started to pour all the hurt out.  
  
“Sana, there are so many ways we could avoid attention. But it doesn’t have to be you always five feet away and secretly staring at me whenever you want to check in!” Dahyun threw her hands in the air, visibly frustrated. “Didn’t you think of that?”  


“I’m sorry. I really am.” Sana took a step closer to Dahyun. “I love you. You know that. More than anything.” It was almost a relief for the both of them had Sana not said, “But I can’t risk losing you and the girls. I don’t know what you want me to say.”

There was not a word that can describe how Dahyun felt so heartbroken. It wasn’t because what Sana said was true; she knew that they were. It was just the feeling of wanting to know who made the right call. Who put more thought into the decision they made, who fought harder, or listed their relationship as a priority. She knew it was selfish of her to think like this, but the moment they were told to put a space between them... it was like they were told to break up. She wasn’t the kind of person who drives a wedge between people. How much more can it hurt to be doing that to the person you love?

Dahyun sighed. She doesn’t know what to think anymore and if any of this is actually mature, but she’s already settled on a choice.

“Okay.” As she headed for the door back to the elevators, Dahyun stopped and closed her eyes. “You know what? I don’t know what I expected you to say. You’re right. It’s risky testing the water and it’s reckless. Let’s just...” She was too shaky to even say the next words. “Let’s just see how this turns out.” And with that, Dahyun left Sana in the dark. 

It was sad that their chance of having a proper conversation escalated so fast into one big argument and that both of them didn’t have a clue if they can bounce back from this.


	2. Cease and Desist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out walking with the girls to buy snacks for movie night, Nayeon and Jeongyeon had things to discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mini-chapter to follow up on the mess of the first chapter and it's also to give way to the long-ass Chapter Three waiting ahead! Enjoy!

One month burns like hay for Sana. She can’t place her finger on one reason why she didn’t come after Dahyun that night, or why she felt numbness in her being. It was like darkness seeped through her veins and she suddenly couldn’t feel any emotions. Similar to a person who’d lost a prized possession, Sana turned from being bright and bubbly to somber and gloomy. 

This undoubtedly came as a surprise to the members that Sana and Dahyun were forlorn and haven’t been talking to each other in a month.  
Sure, in front of fans they can get along. They can even put on a show. But when they’re finished with their facade, dear heavens is it madness.  
They've been doing everything separately, completely avoiding if not painfully ignoring the existence of one another. It was awfully surprising that it wasn’t creating a rift between the other members too as Sana and Dahyun have different girls checking in on them. Sana had Momo, Mina, and Jihyo while Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Tzuyu backed Dahyun up. 

Chaeyoung was impartial. It was getting on her nerves that two of her closest friends are acting like they can contract the bubonic plague from each other, so she just observed each glance, each sigh, each stutter when one is asked about the whereabouts of the other. 

It was about 11 pm on a Friday. The girls have decided to spend their final day-off of the month together after three weekends of going home to their families’ houses. Sana never went to her other apartment where she keeps most of her stuff from Japan and Dahyun went home every single vacation day just to dodge every possible encounter with her girlfriend. 

Jihyo, Nayeon, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, Jeongyeon, and Sana were off to the convenience store to buy more snacks for movie night. Their night has just begun after a tiring day of dance practice and voice training. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were leading the pack. Jihyo, Sana, and Tzuyu were in the middle laughing boisterously while Chaeyoung hung behind them, an earphone plugged in one ear and hands inside her hoodie’s pockets. All who weren’t with them stayed at the dorm to cook rice, ramen, and bossam.

“Your nose looks fat.” Jeongyeon made sure that she insults Nayeon regularly. They’ve bonded for a lifetime along with Jihyo, but now seems like a fitting time to annoy Nayeon.

“In this light? I’m actually the prettiest girl alive!” The oldest unnie flipped her hair, “Prettier than you in fact.” She continued to retort.

“Okay, buttface.” Jeongyeon snapped back, earning a slap on the arm from Nayeon. After their bickering, they glanced around to look at the group of girls behind them. Nayeon’s face fell.

“Wow...” She whispered. “They really are taking the management seriously, Jeong.” Nayeon looked for Sana and saw that Jihyo and Tzuyu were trying their hardest to continuously make her laugh and avert her attention from whatever the issue is between her and Dahyun.

“If we hadn’t picked up Sana from the bar that night, we probably wouldn’t even know they were suspicioned as a couple. Like... for real.” Jeongyeon also lowered her voice, careful that Sana wouldn’t hear them. “I mean, it’s their normal routine! The whole world probably knows Sana is extra clingy and affectionate towards Dahyun.” She continued. Distress can be heard from her voice and it was easy for Nayeon to imagine that Jeongyeon’s eyebrows were furrowed. 

“Yeah, it’s hard seeing them both like this. But...” Nayeon let her brewing thoughts spill. “What if...” She looked down to the pavement and clung to Jeongyeon’s arm. “What if it’s true?”

“And so what if it’s true?” Jeongyeon didn’t even think twice. Wasn’t even skeptical. She truly didn’t even think of the things at risk at the time. She put herself in Sana and Dahyun’s shoes and that’s what made her a friend more than anything.

“I wasn’t implying anything, Jeong. I’m happy as long as they are happy. I’m just concerned for us as a whole group.” Nayeon leaned closer to Jeongyeon’s ear. 

“I don’t think anybody really knows why Dahyun and Sana are like that... except for us.” She whispered. The other girl widened her eyes a bit, realizing that this particular bit of information can send Jihyo into a flaming madness with the managers. 

“I think they’re assuming it’s just a big misunderstanding. Everyone is too scared to ask Dahyun about it.” The cold crisp air seemed to have made their voices louder. 

“Shit. Do you think we should tell Jihyo?”

“Tell me what?” Suddenly, Jihyo jumped in between the unnies and flung her arms over both their shoulders. This obviously came as a shock to Nayeon and Jeongyeon as they confirmed they were too obvious with their whispering session that Jihyo took notice.

“Tell you that we are growing hungrier by the minute you slowpokes walk like turtles on peanut butter!” Jeongyeon told Jihyo, prompting her to feign hurt. 

“Hey, just following the leaders.” Jihyo stuck her tongue out.

The members now jumbled their walking partners. Accidentally, Nayeon and Sana made the most awkward eye contact. Sana couldn’t look at Nayeon properly and this worried the older girl. 

“Poor Sana.” Nayeon thought to herself.

This is going to be one hell of a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this! Stay safe always <3


	3. Lo-Fi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night to remember is also a night of revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! Due to the busyness because of the virus outbreak, I couldn't continuously write. But here it is, prepped and ready to serve. Enjoy!  
> Also, here a link to help set the mood : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MMSc5qAIEg

Any person who comes into TWICE’s dorm would literally smell excessive amounts of sodium, preservative, and cholesterol in the air. It wasn’t big of an issue anymore compared to their trainee days but still, it would be good if they didn’t use up all their insurance on blocked arteries.  
  
“Took you long enough." Dahyun ran towards Chaeyoung, past Sana, and welcomed her with a hug. She was like a parent to a child who’d just come home from her first day in kindergarten.  
  
“Hey! Good to see you too!” A sarcastic Jeongyeon walked over to Dahyun to ruffle her hair. Dahyun whined like a baby. She kissed Jeongyeon's cheek and immediately gone back to sit on the sofa.  
  
“Momo, nice to see you haven’t burned the dorm down yet.” Nayeon also kissed Momo on the cheek. This made her blush but was kind of confused about what to feel towards Nayeon's statement.  
  
It was a rather slow, serene, and windy night. The kind that makes your heart sink or your stomach flutter. With the right movie, music, or people, this kind of night can easily become something hard to forget.  
  
“Hey guys, so what do you want to watch?” Chaeyoung walked over to the counters and showed the girls movie choices for the night.  
  
“Spirited Away. Bridesmaids. Antichrist. Evil Dead. Coco. Kill Bill Vol. 1 and 2? Jesus, these are more random than Momo’s thoughts on a Monday night!” Nayeon said as she scanned through the CDs.  
  
"Don't put it all on me. We each bought one of those!" Momo objected. "But I am kind of random. He-he."  
  
"Nayeon unnie, I want to watch Spirited Away!" Tzuyu excitedly told Nayeon. She was kind of jumping with thrill which caused Nayeon's heart to melt.  
  
"Chewy, haven't you watched this a million times already? Aren't you getting tired?" Chaeyoung questioned Tzuyu's unwavering addiction to the said Japanese movie.  
  
"Well, no... But okay. My other choice is uh... Antichrist." Tzuyu replied, disappointed her first choice wasn't heard.  
  
"Weird switch but okay. Though I know its Chae who fangirls over Antichrist and Von Trier’s films.” Dahyun overheard the conversation and decided to join in. Everybody looked at her direction and welcomed her with warm smiles.  
  
"That's because she _is_ the antichrist." Jihyo interjected, laughing so hard as she pushed Chaeyoung. A bit too hard actually.  
  
It's been a while since they've really hung out this much because of the promotions in the previous weeks. They've also really missed each other, that's why built a cute little fort in the middle of the living room so they can all watch together on the floor. The couch was slanted and across it in the living room was also a slanted single sofa chair. Beside it is a gray suede footstool.  
  
"We're should watch Bridesmaids!" Dahyun eagerly suggested, earning everyone's approvals. It was Dahyun after all. They went ahead to prepare the food and television.  
  
It was almost 12:30 am and the girls have finally settled on the floor. Nayeon, Momo, Tzuyu, Jeongyeon, and Mina hurried to occupy the blanket fort while actually managing to fit themselves in it. Near them was a pile of snacks and a platter of bossam, rice, bowls of ramen, and snacks.  
  
After a while, a row was heard.  
  
Outside the fort was a very obvious Chaeyoung wrestling Jihyo, a truly brave endeavor, for the single sofa chair.  
  
"It's my chair!" Chaeyoung fought like her life depended on it.  
  
"I don't see your name written on it, shorty!" Jihyo and Chaeyoung tumbled down the floor as they contended for the renowned chair.  
  
"You know what, it's yours. It smells like your fart anyways." Jihyo ultimately surrendered, leaving her with the footstool. Chaeyoung just pouted but smiled widely as she thanked Jihyo and hugged her.  
  
The victorious combatant plopped herself on the chair like the tiny baby she is. She simply wanted this chair because Bridesmaids is one of her guilty comedy movie pleasures. Chaeyoung wanted to enjoy the movie as much as she could.  
  
As Sana emerged from the bathroom after washing up, she was surprised to see that the only unoccupied space was the three-seater sofa. The only person left standing was...  
  
Dahyun.  
  
O _f course it had to be Dahyun._  
  
No third person for a three-seater. Okay. Cool. Chill.  
  
Dahyun shared the same awkward sentiment with Sana. But seeing how the girls were cuddled up to each other in the fort, how Jihyo was fluffing up the footstool and how Chaeyoung was practically hugging herself, they chose to stay silent and go with the flow. They quietly walked to the sofa without looking at each other and sat on opposite sides.  
  
The movie was 15 minutes in and it certainly is one of the modern comedy classics, not to mention it's about the meaning of friendship too. That's why the girls loved it more than any other movie.  
  
Jihyo side-eyed the food platter and was disappointed to see that only a quarter of the enormous ramen bowl was left beside a burping Momo.

"I'm going to make more ramen. Five packs for a family of one is enough for a single Momo." Jihyo announced as she proceeded to the kitchen. Momo threw her a cute little grunt.

\---

  
 _“I swear to God, these two..."_ Chaeyoung mumbled to herself.  
  
Across her were two toddlers, stealing glances when the other one isn't looking. Maybe even a stretch as an excuse to brush each other's skin. She'd seen this before. In fact, numerous times already.

* * *

One instance includes 2017 of the Knock Knock set. Chaeyoung snuck out from Mina and Jihyo during lunch break to buy ice cream from the parlor next door. The others were also out together hunting dumplings. Or so she thought.  
  
She went through the side of the parking lot where no one really passes through and there, she saw Sana and Dahyun. Lord knows what got in her mind as she bolted quietly to the nearest car to hide and see what the two were up to. She took a closer look.  
  
It appeared that Dahyun was red from crying as Sana held both her hands in a strong grip. Chaeyoung was trying to make up what they were saying through the echoes.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay?" It was Sana.  
  
"Please Sana, don't do that again." Then it was Dahyun.  
  
Chaeyoung thought it was over and that the pair were eventually heading back to the set. She peered through the passenger window and there she saw it.  
  
Sana cupped Dahyun's face and she kissed her.  
  
Slowly. On the lips.  
  
Chaeyoung entirely threw away her cravings for ice cream and retreated to the set with wide eyes and almost in a run-walk pace. She just had to digest what she witnessed. Damn! It wasn't because they were kissing, or that they were in the parking lot to secretly makeup. It was because they were in the parking lot to secretly kiss and make up.  
  
 _Shit. Am I making sense? Yeah, those are **two definitely** separate reasons!  
_  
The voice in Chaeyoung's head grew bigger and lower as it eats away her thoughts, pushing her to space out. Then, she bumped into Tzuyu.  
  
"Ow! Chaengie are you okay?" The tall girl quickly asked. She was carrying a take-out bowl of soup dumplings. "You're sweating bullets."  
  
"Yeah... I'm okay. Yes. Of course I am. Why would I not be, right?" Chaeyoung answered with a nervous chuckle. "Let's get back to the cafeteria." She continued as she saw her two friends, relationship now in question, coming in.  
  
All throughout the shoot, Chaeyoung kept looking at Sana and Dahyun. They haven't been interacting as much, considering what they can be (or what they are) off-screen. It was weird. They were also sneaking smiles and winks to each other like the number of people doesn't make them nervous. Like the thought of "gals being pals" will keep them from being discovered.  
  
Well, guess what.  
  
 _Chaeyoung knew all along._

* * *

  
"Hey, Dahyun. Got a minute?" Dahyun unglued her eyes to the screen and glared at whoever interrupted her.  
  
"Chaeng! It just got to the good part!" Dahyun whined.  
  
"Let's go." The younger girl led Dahyun to the kitchen where Jihyo was just finishing up her cooking.  
  
"Oh hey, I just finished. Grab your bowls and get some." Jihyo offered the two as she walked to the fort to offer ramen to the girls. Finally alone, Chaeyoung had some things to say.  
  
"Dahyun, what the hell was that?"  
  
"What's what?" The girl in question crinkled her nose. Dahyun does this when she is nervous, or is about to tell a lie.  
  
"I saw you and Sana." Chaeyoung was direct. There wasn't a break in her sentences and she didn't feel the need to have one. Dahyun should know what she knows. And that she’d known about them for _three years_ now.

“What are you talking about?” Dahyun lowered her voice. Chaeyoung dragged her to the corner-most part of the kitchen so no one would hear them.

“You and Sana. In the parking lot. On the set?”

Dahyun did not any more explanation. Even if it was long ago, she can count how many times she and Sana went together to a parking lot on a music video set. Instead of responding, she just spaced out while hearing Nayeon and Jeongyeon imitating Annie and Helen’s ‘That’s What Friends Are For’ showdown in Lillian’s engagement party. Her thoughts turned sour, but like in drunken kind of way. She didn’t know if she wanted the ground to swallow her or just ram Chaeyoung out the window to avoid this conversation.

“I--- I don’t know... what to say Chaeng,” Dahyun squinted her eyes looking down past the younger girl. “I mean, how long have you known?”

“Three years, Dahyun. Three years of questioning what the fuck it is between you two. I can’t believe you’ve not said a word to me.” Chaeyoung was stern. She folded her arms and leaned her back on the counter.

“I know--- I know you’re disappointed but... Please don’t tell the others.” Dahyun’s words quivered as she begged Chaeyoung. She reached out for her hands, terrified that her knees might give up any second.

There was a great silence between them. The only noise was the television, Momo gorging her mouth with food, and the buzzing of the city streets far away.

“Honestly, Dahyun. I didn’t know what to feel when I saw you. I know that you guys were close but... I thought we were closer.” Chaeyoung muttered with faint dismay laced in her voice.

“You know what would happen if the news gets out.” Dahyun took time to scan her phone and she held it up not a moment later so Chaeyoung could see. It was a text message.

_Eomma: Dahyun, I’ve been seeing quite a lot of you and Sana together on the news. I expect you’re not fooling around as much as your father and I hoped. We love you!_

“I don’t want to lose them.” As Dahyun said those words, the tears she held back for minutes now cascaded down her face like lightning hitting the pavement. The trickling of her cries was loud for her, but it was louder for Chaeyoung.

“Dahyun unnie,” Chaeyoung stepped closer to Dahyun, now with warmness emanating from her. “You’re not going to lose anyone. I...” She trailed off.

“I promise I’m not going to tell anyone. I’m on your side. Always.”

These words reassured Dahyun more than ever that Chaeyoung is her best friend, her soulmate. If anything, she now promises to herself to be the friend Chaeyoung needs whenever she is in such a state.

“Thank you.” Dahyun looked up to face Chaeyoung, wiping her face. She mustered a small smile, showing that girl everybody loves.

“Now, you have to fix whatever this is between you and Sana. You can tell me all about it when you feel like it. Okay?”

The two exchanged tight hugs as they returned to their positions. Dahyun caught Mina staring at them but she didn't make a big deal out of it. Back on the couch, she was now sitting nearer to her girlfriend who froze, feeling the couch dipped closer to her. She looked for an excuse to look beside her. Dahyun was there, an arm propped to support her as she leaned right to Sana. She didn’t know what to do. She was tense as hell and she certainly didn’t expect this to happen. Not like she saw Dahyun and Chaeyoung walk towards the kitchen to probably talk about what’s happening between them. She wasn’t wrong though as the two’s conversation might have actually sparked something in Dahyun.

Then it was like Sana was possessed by a brave soul. Slowly but carefully, testing Dahyun’s reaction, she slithered her hand on top on Dahyun’s. They looked at each other being surprised by what’s happening. Sana wooingly smiled at Dahyun but she just stared at Sana. The television’s light shone on Dahyun’s hesitant, sulking face. She didn’t smile back. With a minute-long contemplation and staredown, Dahyun removed her hand under Sana’s.

This crippled Sana’s confidence in fixing their relationship, more on how she thought this would be the perfect timing to make amends. It felt like the roof collapsed on her, or a being drowned in a pool of freezing water. Her heart was in the pit of her stomach, drilling nervousness deeper.

 _I just need to endure this movie then I can cry myself to sleep_ was Sana’s main thought process the entire time.

* * *

They’re used to being around cameras but now, Dahyun and Sana were thankful that there were none. Rare moments like this should be permitted to be smuggled on the internet.

_What woman buys another woman a trip to Paris? Am I right? Lesbian!_

The main character Annie was obviously angry and frustrated as she shouted these words.

Every pair of eyeballs in the room side-eyed Dahyun and Sana who were comfortable leaning on opposite sides of the couch but were now sitting straight, doubtlessly mortified.

They all probably remembered Sana’s little stunt days after Dahyun’s graduation in 2017.

TWICE had just finished recording one of their songs. It was weeks prior to the graduation but Sana had planned her surprise for Dahyun way back. They arrived at the dorm and the girls all hurriedly went inside to give way to Sana so she could use the garden for her plan. Apparently, Sana bought Dahyun and herself tickets to LOTTE World. It was still months before their anniversary but Sana made sure Dahyun never forgets to reward herself because she tends to pay more attention to other things first. She made a mental note on the day they got together.

_Always keep in mind the efforts exerted by Dahyun._

* * *

The girls didn’t really grow suspicious of the two back then. They were used to holding trips by pair, shopping together or something. Jihyo and Mina occasionally do this as they both look for gaming equipment to add to their room.

All were unsuspicious until now. Evidently, Sana and Dahyun looked like a deer caught in headlights.

 _Shrug. It. Off._ They both thought.

It was nearing the end of the movie where Annie reconciles with her best friend Lillian that Sana decided to walk out of the room. Dahyun took note of this but she decides to stay and finish the movie. Chaeyoung shot her a ‘what are you waiting for’ look which she replied to with a squint of ‘I’ll deal with it later.

While Nayeon and Jeongyeon presumably fell asleep, there was still slurping mixed with sniffles coming from Momo and stifled cries heard from no other than the biggest softie, Tzuyu. There was more space inside the fort as Mina decided to sit near the window overlooking the busy streets. She kept her eyes locked outside and closely inspected people from every walk of life still racing through time below. People never sleep, she thought.

The sound of television died down. Chaeyoung, Mina, Jihyo, and Dahyun were the only ones left awake. It was almost 3 am. Time passed with so much laughter despite the engagement between the star-crossed lovers.

Dahyun and Chaeyoung cleaned up as usual while Mina went to her room and Jihyo washed up.

“Hey.” Chaeyoung bumped Dahyun’s hip. “We’re okay, okay?” She gave Dahyun a comforting smile.

“About Sana and I...” Dahyun shyly looked down. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. It’s complicated, you know? I couldn’t bear it to see you tangled up in our mess.”

“I understand. The managers are probably onto your asses now.” Chaeyoung chuckled.

“Yeah, don’t need to remind me.”

Dahyun can’t deny that she was worried where Sana had gone. She was waiting for Sana to come back but she never did. There was one place in mind, though.

Finally, the two were finished washing the dishes. Dahyun was about to head for the elevators but Chaeyoung tugged her arm.

“I want to punch you for thinking differently of me, you know that?”

“Yeah, I know.” The older girl embraced Chaeyoung as she whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m still keeping my promise.”

As Chaeyoung walked to her room, she bumped into Mina.

“Hey, where are you going?” She asked.

“I’m just going to write in my diary.” Mina simply answered.

“Oh, okay. Don’t lock up until Dahyun gets back okay? She went to the lobby to buy a vendo drink.”

 _‘Nice try’_ swirled in Mina’s head.

Mina walked over to her favorite spot which was near the window. She rejected the feeling of _feeling_ this sort of sting in her chest, but she couldn’t help it. As the aura outside turned purple, she contemplated.

Why did Dahyun tell Chaeyoung first? Considering they were the first to have _the_ conversation about the likeness that maybe, _just maybe,_ she and Sana are obliviously brewing a deeper connection. Dahyun shrugged it off like it was nothing. Laughed like it wasn't a big deal. 

Mina knew as well. And this was what hurt her.

She continued to stare outside the window, completely forgetting to write in her diary.

Dahyun had slowly come out of the door to the rooftop. She saw Sana sitting dangerously on the edge, her feet dangling below the tall building where they were. She stepped closer. It was brighter outside as their building was adjacent to a widely awake accounting building.

With the help of the dim city lights, she made out two bottles of Soju on the floor and the white medium-sized Laburi Bluetooth speaker Sana bought as a reminder of Dahyun, gently playing their song ‘Only You’.

Dahyun just laid her eyes on Sana for quite a while. In truth, this is the longest she’s done it in months.

 _Always be with me, don’t leave me_ _  
You know now, with my heart, it’s only you_

* * *

December 22, 2016.

“Dahyun! What are you doing?”

“Letting you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! How was it? Feel free to leave a comment below.  
> Take note, this takes place in our present time so the dates may or may not be accurate. Who knows. ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯


	4. A Perfectly Good Day To Not Recall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana is having Dahyun sleep over in her apartment and things take a turn for the better. Or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Seeing your messages really pushes me to write more and more every week! I'll be taking a break from writing for two days or so, just to catch up with my chores. I'll keep in mind this story though! Enjoy!

Dahyun and Sana had just gone home to the latter's apartment in Hwayang-Dong on a cold, windy Friday evening. They spent their time in Myeong-Dong which was thirty minutes of commute from the apartment. They shopped and bought thingamajigs they probably didn't need, or stuff they all now have too many. They thought it would be cool to spend time together during the weekend because the other members had family businesses to attend to.  
  
Their dorm in Seongnae-Dong is also thirty minutes away from Hwayang-Dong. Sana picked this location for her apartment since it had a very welcoming appeal to her. Not too fancy and not too shabby, although you could enjoy both features separately in its other areas if you wanted. It was nice.  
  
The things she brought from Japan were kept here. They were mostly her books, albums and CDs of her favorite bands, and Sana's stuffed toys that probably outnumber the population in Hwayang-Dong. The stuff she doesn’t put in the dorm to save some space for the other members are also placed here. She had her photography equipment tagged along too. All the items that reminded of her home, even the empty bottle of her childhood cologne, can calm Sana in her times of struggle.  
  
This place is very special to her. She hasn't brought anyone here yet. Anyone but Dahyun.  
  
It was about 10 PM. They had just stepped in front of the apartment's doorstep and Sana frantically searched for the keys to the door. Their feet really hurt from all the walking but it wasn't like when they're training. The pain was sort of squeezing their heels in, making them weaker every second they're kept standing. A tired groan was heard from Sana, followed by a giggle from Dahyun, as she found the keys and let themselves in.  
  
"Oh, shoot. Finally!" Dahyun charged towards the sofa to let her feet relax. Sana laid on the couch and rested her head on Dahyun's lap. They just breathed for a minute.  
  
"That was fun, wasn't it?" Sana gleefully broke the fatigued silence. The dim yellow light in her apartment came from the lamp she opened near the door.  
  
"Yeah it sure was! I wish we had more time at the arcade though. _Someone_ just had to get sucked into another store." Dahyun pouted, remembering she almost beat the velociraptor boss fight in Jurassic Park.  
  
"Speaking of the store, look at what I bought!" Sana dashed to a shopping bag and rummaged for something. She ran back to Dahyun with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Look! It's a Laburi Bluetooth speaker!" Sana held it up in Dahyun's face, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "They come in different colors too!"  
  
It was a cute animated figure about eight inches in height. It resembled a bunny with its ears, but also like a marshmallow wrapped in a white onesie. It looked like what Momo drew on the corner of a letter she gave Sana back in their training days. She showed it to Dahyun a year later, officially introducing the character as Laburi.  
  
"Why did you pick white out of all the colors?" Dahyun inspected the Laburi.  
  
"Well, I wanted something to remember you from." Sana answered, beaming lovingly at Dahyun.  
  
"Remember me? What am I, dead?" Dahyun joked, but was immediately flustered by Sana's response.  
  
"No, you're cute." She paused. “And white.”

“Huh.”  
  
Dahyun knew something was up between them and not in a 'I want to be braid your hair and have slumber parties ' type of way. It was the 'I want to hold your hand and watch movies with you' kind of way. But if it wasn't for Sana's ‘disloyalty’ by flirting with the other members too, Dahyun would've completely believed that in the very least percentage, Sana liked her too.  
  
But no, Sana just needed to be hard to read. It had to be the reason why they just haven't had that kind of conversation yet. They're so very close now with Sana inviting Dahyun alone in her apartment, shopping with her and such. So why isn't the conversation coming? Was it maybe because she's also hard to read?  
  
Dahyun understood herself much more than she thinks she does. She in fact acted upon her attraction to Sana that she created a playlist. A playlist of Sana's favorite songs. And get this, she sang, recorded it and put in a flash drive.  
  
_Laburi, my friend, looks like you're about to be of use tonight._  
  
Dahyun once told Sana that she hated hearing her voice on tape to which Sana responded, "I love your voice, Dahyunnie. Don't be so down." Ugh, the butterflies in her stomach make her want to hurl.

 _I can do this._  
  
"So you and Momo decided to call it that now, huh?" Dahyun placed the Laburi on the nightstand beside her.  
  
"Yeah." Sana carried the shopping bags to her closet so she can arrange the dresses she bought. "Well, I wanted to call the speaker 'Dahyun' but then I thought every time I'd miss you, I'd have to use it and the battery will get drained, blah-blah-blah." Sana grinned as she folded her shirts.  
  
"Why do you have to use it and not just stare at it?" Dahyun attempted to not buckle as she tried to engage in a banter with Sana.  
  
"I don't know? I guess I'd like to imagine it's you singing."  
  
_We're getting there._  
  
"Didn't you say you love Barbie?" Dahyun randomly asked.  
  
"Yeah, Momo and I used to watch Princess and the Pauper all the time. Why?" Sana had both her eyebrows raised, questioning Dahyun's sudden randomness.  
  
"Oh, you know, nothing."  
  
The pile of dresses and the stack of shoeboxes are now neatly arranged in Sana's humongous closet and she's now preparing their midnight snack in the kitchen.  
  
Dahyun pulled out the flash drive from the front pocket of her bag, hands shaking. She didn't know if it was the weather outside or just her chickening out that's making the room a bit chillier than before.  
  
_This is so out of character. But yeah, okay. We're doing this.  
_  
She walked towards the Laburi on the nightstand and carefully plugged the flash drive in the port.  
  
_No thoughts, head empty. Just Sana in this night._  
  
"Wait, oh my God. Is that-- is that you?" As soon as her mellow voice was heard, Sana quickly spun around from the kitchen to face Dahyun, who was standing in a perfectly anxious posture.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The first one up was Final Song.  
  
_So hear me out before you say the night is over  
  
I want you to know that we gotta, gotta carry on  
  
So don't let this be our final song_  
  
Sana was preparing japchae. She moved her hips along with the beat of the song and Dahyun could swear every time they swayed, they swayed with magnitude. At that moment, she only thought of the things she liked about Sana. She brings mildness in the harshness of their journey as an idol group, she becomes strength and their courage, she is fearless and brilliance just gleams from every fiber of her being. She obviously cares for everyone, not to mention sweet and thoughtful. But most of all, she glowed in moments of darkness.  
  
“Oh, about the arcade. I’m sorry you didn’t get to enjoy much of it.” Sana said, slightly rocking back and forth. “I promise I’ll take you to a better one next time.” She brightly smiled and returned to prepping ingredients.  
  
She is Dahyun’s lighthouse amidst the vast dark ocean.

* * *

The second I heard Dahyun’s voice, I tightened my grip to the bottle I was holding. Being careful to not humiliate myself in front of her by breaking everything is hard. I can’t imagine what she’d sound like live. I mean, she sang for the girls and me when we went out on karaoke night but it wasn’t like this. She sounded like a grandpa walking a large dog before.  
  
No offense, Dahyun.  
  
Now, her voice hugs me.  
  
_I wish she’d notice. Just a bit._

* * *

It started raining and the playlist has ended. Both Dahyun and Sana now had their sweaters on. Dahyun wore her gray Pororo and Sana wore the purple Betty Boop she received from her mom last Christmas.  
  
Dahyun was walking like a penguin and trudging around the apartment nervously. The gears in her head were spinning violently, overthinking how this night would go. Even though it was her third time in the apartment, the walls never seemed to get more familiar. She wondered why this was so. What happened next was unexpected especially from someone who is not fond of expressing their emotions.  
  
“Dahyun! What are you doing?” Sana had felt Dahyun’s arms drape around her waist in a tight hug. Instinctively, she let go of the dish she was drying to turn around and was confronted by an awfully paler face than usual.  
  
“Letting you know.”  
  
“Letting me know what?”  
  
Sana was a puzzled mess. She didn’t know what to do or think at the time, but she was calmed when Dahyun steadied her shoulders.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
Dahyun was huffing and puffing like she just climbed a thousand flights of stairs. The long pause was making Sana anxious and agitated like she wanted to shake it off of Dahyun.  
  
“Dahyun. You can say it.” Sana was careful to not give Dahyun more cold feet so she gave her a bright and amused smile, but she badly wanted Dahyun to _say it now_. And it better be what she was thinking.  
  
Dahyun just looks at her and blinks like a lost child. _‘I hope you know that you just made it harder for me with that smile. Stunning.’_ She thought to herself.  
  
“Dahyun for the last time I swear, what is it?!”

Sana was now impatiently and eagerly tapping her hands on her thighs.  
  
“Wait I’m... thinking.” Dahyun finally answered, her eyes were glued to her fidgeting fingers.  
  
“Thinking of what? You’ve been thinking for three minutes now---”  
  
“How I can say it without scaring you off!” Dahyun’s voice raised out of panic, but quickly retreated to her rattled setting.  
  
A pause ensued and it sounded like The Purge’s siren is about to come on any minute now. With the way Sana was looking at Dahyun, it just made adrenaline rush to her feet and run for her life. Sana’s never looked at her this way before. It was a lot worse than their fight on SIXTEEN. It. Was. Intense.  
  
“Okay, I’ll say what’s going through my head,” Sana clapped her hands once. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’ve been flirting with you ever since Einstein invented the calendar!”  
  
“But Einstein didn’t---”  
  
“I know. Now say it.”  
  
“I like you. A lot. Okay? And it took me a long time to get here and come to terms with it because...” Dahyun let out a deep breath. “It’s just that it’s new and the thought of it is not actually welcome to a lot of people. I know this might be unpleasant for you but I just wanted to get it out of my chest. I’m not putting pressure on you by saying this because you don’t have to act on it. Just thought I’d let you know.” She glanced at the window and back to Sana again. “But I think I’ve been in this situation for the past few... months.”  
  
Another harrowing pause. At least Dahyun did it. Knowing that their friendship and professional relationship might be at risk, she was hesitant at first. But telling Sana the truth brought her a sense of comfort at the very least. It’s not common knowledge that Dahyun’s most admirable trait is her resiliency from unwanted emotions. She tends to get over things quickly if she thinks she’s stressing over nothing. But Sana isn’t just something or someone. If this conversation flops, she might take longer than usual because for Dahyun, Sana is always worth it.  
  
Sana looked at Dahyun with an unreadable reaction. Like she’d want you to decode it and be a one big puzzle. She also didn’t make a peep. She just comfortingly smiled at Dahyun before returning to drying the dishes. This left Dahyun in a state of shock. She’s letting what happened sink in and not a moment later out of embarrassment, she walked back to the sofa to sit and take a breath.  
  
Now that Dahyun was looking away, Sana was grinning ear to ear. If the dishes and mugs could talk, she could swear they would tell her _‘You are so whipped.’_

* * *

The clock ticked the night away. It was 1 AM and the time in between was spent with Dahyun replying timidly to all of Sana’s questions. She still can’t get over what happened and how Sana didn’t even utter a word, but she didn’t look uncomfortable either. She was sort of surprised but anticipating? All this body language mumbo jumbo is making Dahyun dizzy so she decided to cool off by taking a shower. At about 9 AM tomorrow, they’ll go back to the dorm and out of this little world they’re in.

\---

I don’t want to believe I heard it right at first so I just kinda... stood there. But now, Dahyun really looks like she’s about to cry. Oh right, it’s likely because I didn’t say anything plus, she probably thinks I hate her right now! I mean, look at her.

 _“I like you. A lot._ ”

Nice going Sana. You’re probably going to torture yourself over this for the rest of your life. Stop panicking and girl the hell up!

\---  
  
Sana had a queen-sized bed and a borderless full-panel, fiberglass window facing directly at the skyline neighboring Yeongdong Bridge. The door in the hallway to the bedroom had opened and Dahyun had just finished showering. She wore Sana’s white robe and had her black hair draping down her back. From the bathroom door was a clear view of the bed where Sana was patiently waiting for Dahyun.  
  
“Hey.” Sana said as she scooted to give Dahyun some bed space.  
_  
Of course, we just had to sleep next to each other.  
_  
“Hey, Sana.” Dahyun laid down on the bed, minding the space she leaves between them.  
  
Other thoughts plagued Dahyun’s mind. It didn’t help that Sana was beside her. It was a real conflict in her head. For a moment back there, she forgot who she was. She wasn’t the person you’d expect to be so forward or ever pay attention to romantic feelings. None of it interested her.  
  
Dahyun grew up in a Christian family. It wasn’t always hard to live in a household like that, especially if it’s what she’d known since she was born. Religion does play an issue in her head, as her mother and father have always scolded her for being too boyish or being friends with too many guys. Dahyun had a brother to back her up. He’d defend her in front of their parents whenever they would team up on her. But even though her brother looks after her, he has always been a strict follower of their parents’ beliefs and Dahyun always thought maybe he’s just preserving his relationship with his little sister. From then on, she was reluctant to tell anything to her brother or parents.  
  
It’s also when Dahyun decided to keep things private. The relationship she has with her family is peaceful but not stable and when bad news clings to Dahyun’s name, they would immediately make her feel bad about it and God knows how much worse it can get. She’s thankful though. She now has eight more people who look after her like a little sister (even though she’s a big sister to Chae and Tzu) who make her believe in herself and love herself more. She knew that even though it will be tough to leave out some details about her personal life, she will always make sure she is her best version and best friend for her members.

* * *

No one knows how much time has passed since she started thinking about the past, but lights were off and she knew Sana was still awake and on her phone.  
  
“Sana, I... Good night.” Just like that. Dahyun has decided to sleep the hurt off. Sana hadn’t brought up Dahyun’s confession ever since they’ve settled in the room. Sana just acted like her normal, touchy self.  
  
“Okay, Dahyunnie. Good night.” Sana nodded as permission.  
  
The second before Dahyun felt the world fall into a deep sleep, Sana tapped her shoulder.  
  
“Ditto.” Sana shifted to face Dahyun.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I like you too.”  
  
“Oh... okay.”  
  
Sana quickly placed a kiss on the corner of Dahyun’s lips.  
  
And at that moment, Dahyun’s worries were swept away by Sana’s warmth. They couldn’t see themselves, but the walls are witnesses to the smiles on their faces and a new, blooming romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be dropping the link on the playlist Dahyun made for Sana in the next chapter. It was a playlist I made for a rainy night with someone you love. Thank you for reading again! I hope you enjoyed this small break from the angst. Stay safe always. ₐₙ𝒹 ₛₕᵢₚ ₛₐᵢDₐ


	5. Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun and Sana make up. Tzuyu gets scarred for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I GOT TO UPDATE! I'm sorry I took so long! I decided to sell TWICE phone wallpapers so I did those first, and then I drafted this story. Then after that, we had rapid testing for the virus in our village. I also prepared for my birthday so that's done. Deeply apologize as it was a very busy month, but here I am again!
> 
> And also, here is the playlist Dahyun made for Sana last chapter. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ND4Sj7ZP2yk&list=PLgMpUvASOYdAn3U-1xxettNeSX4PhpoD2

Nobody really knows this feeling unless they’ve hit rock bottom before, or lost something precious to them. It was a bad case of the nerves. Like that feeling of somebody closing in on you with a knife while opening an email from your boss, or when you’re about to present a speech to a big audience; a speech that is completely not prepared for, and you just want the earth to swallow you. Sana was the boss, Sana was the audience, and Sana is the one Dahyun hates to disappoint. Right now, she just wants to walk up to her. And she did.

She sat beside Sana, her feet also hanging from the ledge. She was surprised to know that she underestimated the height of the building because looking around, the people below were microscopic and the sky seemed like a big hand enveloping the surroundings.

“Why are you drinking by yourself?” Dahyun broke the silence and looked at Sana.

“I couldn’t invite anyone,” Sana answered, still staring at something far, far away. “And I was positive that you wouldn’t want to come up here with me.”

“I’m here now.” Dahyun held Sana’s hand. Certainly, there was a split-second Sana tensed up and Dahyun thought she’d remove her hand like she did with Sana back at the couch, but she didn’t. Instead, the longer they held each other’s hand, Sana’s breath hitched more and more until it turned into a quiet sob.

“Sorry... I didn’t expect it to go this way.” Sana buried her head in Dahyun’s neck. Dahyun thought she still smelled of cotton candy and strawberries like she did four years ago in that fateful night.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m sorry too,” Dahyun tilted Sana’s head up by her chin and smiled at her fondly as if a giant wave just washed all the hurt away. “I shouldn’t have reacted that way.”

“And I shouldn’t have said what I said.” The older girl said.

Silence was a reoccurring friend of theirs. It would mostly calm the air and provide space to breathe. Although it wasn’t silence that would break itself, but the tension quickly piling up from unsaid issues.

“What have you been up to?” Dahyun asked Sana but was met with quietness.

“I’ve been trying to wrap my head around why one morning you’re there and the next you’re not.” Sana abruptly said, making Dahyun raise an eyebrow. 

“Come on, what are you talking about?”

“How you didn’t want to tell other people about us before and now you want to? I just don't get it.” Sana removed herself from the ledge and stood next to one of the rooftop coolers. Dahyun followed her, almost stomping.

“Why do you always have to make things difficult?” Dahyun was shocked that just moments ago they were fine and now here it goes again.

“How am I making things difficult? I just want to know why you got angry and panicked when I wanted to tell Mina about us years ago, and now you want to tell the whole group. I don’t understand.” Sana’s voice was completely irritated. It was a rare occurrence to have Sana’s patience snapping. You’d have to do something really bad to get her attention.

“Hey! It might be what happened before but things changed. I thought about us a lot during those years. I just couldn’t tell you because it never seemed like the right time, okay?” Dahyun was keeping her calm, but the memories of the past years are rushing to her.

“You always say that. Are you _that_ used to deciding for the both of us?” Sana fired.

“You are not being fair right now.” Dahyun’s eyes were like daggers. Even in the darkness, Sana could feel them piercing her. Another bad kickback.

“And so are you. You always tell me to be patient with you because of what happened with you and your family and so I am. I love you for who you are and I’ve never left your side even when things are looking up only for you.” Sana bravely took a step further to Dahyun. “I’m not accusing you of anything. I just want you to realize how it’s been for me. I’m always there to help you, Dahyun. But when things get rough, you keep everything to yourself. You tell me to always open up when I have problems, so why can’t you do the same to me?” Sana reached for Dahyun’s hands as the latter looked down.

“If you don’t tell me anything, then what am I to you? I’m supposed to know you, Dahyun. But every time something happens you just... shut me out.” She continued.

“I get it now. You think I don’t care.” As she looked up, Dahyun wiped a tear with her sleeve. “I do.”

“I know you do but—.”

“Listen, okay? I know how indecisive I can be. It’s hard to trust people. You and the girls have been very helpful in making me see past that, but it’s a different story with everything around us.” Dahyun calmly said.

"The comments I hear from people who don't know us hurt me a lot more than they should. I can't imagine having the girls think of us differently too. And yes, I've thought about us for quite some time and I..." She trailed off.

Sana was nervous about what Dahyun might have been thinking of, but she still held her other hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

“Sana... Do you want me to leave?” Dahyun let out her cries a bit more.

“What are you saying?” Sana steadied Dahyun’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry I’m not what you signed up for.” Dahyun said. “I know we were different back then and when things got busier, we were never the same. But please,” She bit inner cheek. “Tell me if you’re tired.”

“Dahyun, do you still love me?” Sana replied.

“Of course, why would you ask that?” Dahyun sniffed.

“Then trust me that we’ll make it different this time.”

“How do we even fix this?” Dahyun was preparing herself for the things to come next. It was hard to stay mad especially when Sana is holding her hand so reassuringly. Despite what had transpired between them, they quickly seemed to have gotten back to the moment they were fine before the big fight.

“Trust. I’ll always be by your side. Things happen but," Sana stared intently at Dahyun. "Deep down I know we can get through it."

Dahyun just nodded and hugged Sana as tightly as needed to make up for the days they should have been keeping each other warm.

“Is it okay if I do this?” She held Dahyun’s face so gently and leaned their foreheads together.

“Of course.”

The kiss fanned a flickering flame as the two held each other again. It was like reading a favorite book you found hidden in the shelves or remembering the lyrics to your old favorite songs. It was that kind of joy. The one that would warm up your heart when you think you don’t have a chance of knowing something so well for so long, but eventually you end up carving it in stone so you wouldn't forget.

“Stay awake with me.” Sana invited Dahyun to come with her and sit on the ledge again. This time, the sky was lightening and the purple clouds are beginning to be replaced by orange ones.

“I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.”

* * *

Moments passed of looking at the sky and down below gazing at the pace of other people’s lives, Dahyun leaned on Sana’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry I made you feel irresponsible.” She says with regret. The older girl just hummed in response.

"Do you regret us?" Sana asked after a while.

"No. But..." Dahyun straightened her posture. "I wish I could've done some things differently."

"Like what?" Sana turned to Dahyun.

"Do you remember that one time we had to run to back to the tent bar with Jeong and Mo because Momo forgot her wallet?" Dahyun swayed her feet. Sana nodded.

"We waited for them outside and a group of kids recognized us. Told us they were _fans_.” Dahyun drew quotation marks in the air. “You pulled me closer and held my hand. Like nothing bothered you at all.” Dahyun recounted the memory vividly because it was then she realized that silence takes punishment for itself.

“Ah, yes. I remember now. Those kids were assholes.”

“Hey! Language!”

“Sorry, mom.” Sana chuckled.

“When they called us those names, I couldn’t talk back to them. To be honest, I don’t know what I was thinking about at that time.” Dahyun continued.

“We’ve all been there, Dahyunnie. Even if people are disrespectful to us, we can’t do anything about it.” Sana replied.

“Is that why you told them to ‘Fuck off’?” Dahyun had a wide grin spread on her face, remembering how fierce her girlfriend was.

“Ha-ha very funny." Sana playfully smacks Dahyun's arm.

"Fact was, I could only think of you. Couldn’t bear to see you be angry over it when I could’ve done something.” She says. They weren’t looking at each other while speaking, but Dahyun could feel Sana’s eyes on her.

“Yeah, that's it. I should’ve been braver with other people around. With us, I mean. And I know I should also uh...” Dahyun fiddled with her fingers. “talk to you about what happens in my head more often.”

“Okay, Dahyun. I understand.” Sana intertwined their fingers. “I’m always right beside you.”

"We can do this." Dahyun was determined. Sana too.

They clutched each other’s hands. They were okay now.

“Look. The sun’s rising.” Sana pointed out. “Do any of the girls know you came after me?”

“Only... Chaeng.” Dahyun hesitated a bit but managed to push herself.

_I won’t keep secrets anymore._

“Whoa. Wow. What did uh- what did she say?” Sana nervously scratched her temple.

"She already knew about us. Chae pulled me into the kitchen and I really thought I was gonna die." Knowing her best friend, Dahyun was sure there were no hard feelings but she knew she needed to tell Chae all about them once they've slept.

"Wow. Okay." Sana let out a long breath.

"Is it okay if I let her catch up with what's happening?" Dahyun asked.

"Yeah, of course Dahyunnie. Knowing Chae, she'd probably torture me with her tiger looks anyway. That little one is fierce." Sana joked.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, who else might know?" Sana replied.

"Uh. Well, Mina kind of... observed? She asked me about us before. I think Nayeon and Jeongyeon talk about us too." Dahyun says. Sana nods as she remembered the unnies whispering on the road earlier tonight. 

"Momo and Tzuyu probably don't care." 

"Just remember to feed and water them." Sana interjected.

"Jihyo's gonna kill us."

"Yeah."

"At least we die together." 

* * *

The morning was slow and serene. Both Dahyun and Sana gone back to their dorms an hour before the sun completely came up. But first, they talked about good memories and how they would take the next step in their relationship. Back then, Sana thought about telling the girls their relationship because: why not? The girls are their family and nobody else knows them better than their own members. The seven girls have completely given their _all_ to both of them so they can have full trust, so Sana thought it would be unfair to not let the girls in a little secret.

_Okay, not little. But still a secret._

“Where are the love birds?! It’s 9 am!” Momo asked while preparing plates on the table for breakfast.

“This is now officially brunch.” Mina said as she carried two glass pitchers of water and set it on both ends of the long table.

“Who is kind enough to wake them up, please?” Jihyo looked at every member who was already seated and ready to eat. She locked her eyes on Tzuyu, who was obviously avoiding Jihyo’s eyes.

“You’re the kind one, aren’t you?” Jihyo made a squishing gesture with her both hands as Tzuyu reluctantly proceeded to the stairs and into Sana and Dahyun’s room.

“More like the brave one.” Jeongyeon mumbled from the far end of the table. Nayeon scooped everyone a cup of rice.

“You wake them up and it’s like you kick a hornet’s nest.” Jeongyeon said.

“Let’s pray for Tzuyu to have a non-bruising, safe trip guys.” Momo raised her hand like a child wanting to initiate a prayer circle.

Mina looked at Chaeyoung, who was obviously in a nervous sweat.

_Good luck with whatever she finds in there after a night like that._ Both Mina and Chaeyoung thought.

* * *

“Hello? Are you guys awake?” Tzuyu said as she tiptoed to the bedroom door.

“Huh.” Tzuyu breathed as she noticed the door was slightly open. “This never happens.”

She slowly opened the door. She peeped her head in first, scanning the room for anyone standing or awake. Tzuyu’s eyes flew to the closet, then to the desk. Neat.

Her eyes landed on two lumps of bodies under a big white sheet. In one bed. She carefully walked in the room further to the bed as she did, Tzuyu accidentally kicked one of the soju bottles hanging below the dresser near the door

The noise it created made the two figures jolt and sit upright while covering their bare chests with the white blanket. There were two pairs of horrified eyes and one who’s really, _really_ surprised. Tzuyu was stuck in place like she was glued to the ground. Sana and Dahyun were breathing heavily and everything's falling into chaos.

_What a way to start the morning, huh._

“G-Good morning. Jihyo said to uh- come and get you...” Tzuyu said as she eyed Dahyun with her bedhead and Sana in a tousled bun.

_Oh, dear lord._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think! Stay safe always!


	6. We're Not Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu walks in on Sana and Dahyun and has a terribly awkward encounter during breakfast. Meanwhile, Nayeon and Jeongyeon take matters into their own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo! Sorry I took a long time :( I was sincerely trying to find where this story was going to go but now I think I got it :> If you were tuned in to this story I suggest refreshing the previous chapter to recall what had happened. Thank you all for waiting. Your comments mean a lot to me.

What happened was totally inevitable. It was like an ice cream under the sun, a lightning strike on a metal junkyard. One of them was bound to know it in this way. And in this case...

“G-Good morning. Jihyo said to uh- come and get you...” Tzuyu said.

“Tzuyu--“

“I won’t say a thing I promise!” Tzuyu was wide-eyed and definitely on the brink of running out the room.

“Please let’s talk.” Sana scrambled off the bed and pulled on a robe. Dahyun did the same but she stayed on the bed, worrying.

“Psh, nah! It’s okay. I swear they were closed, unnie. See?” Tzuyu closed her eyes, attempting to hide the humungous awkwardness that forming around her like a cloud.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Dahyun quietly said from the bed. Her and Tzuyu made eye contact.

“I uh—Get dressed, okay? I’ll go tell them you just woke up! Bye-bye!” Tzuyu quickly turned around, walking away from the room with a hand over her mouth, gasping.

_I can’t believe what I just saw._

Back in the room, Dahyun was putting on a gray t-shirt and checkered sweatpants. Sana had already dressed seconds after the maknae left the room.

“So... good morning, I guess.” Sana kissed Dahyun on the cheek. “I see it’s a sunny day outside, don’t you think so Dahyunnie?” She pulled the curtains to reveal a rather tenacious thunderstorm brewing.

“Oh... Those clouds weren’t there before...” Sana slowly drew the curtains back.

“What happens now?” Dahyun’s hands cupped her face in frustration. Sana sat down and put her arms around her.

“We’ll talk about it later with Tzuyu, okay?” Sana assured Dahyun. “I’m right here, baby.”

Dahyun leaned her head on Sana’s shoulder. She drew a long breath like it came from underground. Sana took note of this and frowned.

“Do you know how long it’s been since mom texted me?”

“No.” Sana replied.

“Three months.” Dahyun stood up. “Three months, and the first thing she texts me instead of ‘how are you’ is ‘I hope you’re not screwing one of your members’.” She threw her hands up. “I’m so tired of this.”

“What does your brother have to say about it?” Sana was careful not to tread on thin ice.

“Seeing how he’s busy parading his girlfriend in front of our parents, I don’t think he’ll reply to any of my texts.” Dahyun said irritably. “It feels like everything I do is under surveillance. Like I don’t even have time to do things on my own or decide on my own. And now this- this- thing with Tzuyu?”

“It'll be alright. I’m not leaving, okay? We can talk to Tzuyu and to your parents.” Dahyun hummed in a low tone.

“I know, baby. I know...”

“Are you ready to go downstairs? I can stall for you if need more time.” Sana asked.

“No, it’s okay. Let’s go.” Dahyun said as she squeezed her girlfriend’s hand.

“Okay.” Sana kissed her sweetly.

\--

Tzuyu sat on the near the corner of the table, giving a clear sight of the stairs where Sana and Dahyun had emerged.

“Took you long enough. My butt hurts already.” Momo said, keeping an eye on the big piece of spicy stewed fish.

“Good morning, love birds! How’s your sleep together?” Nayeon genuinely said while actually mocking Momo’s behavior.

However, an innocent Tzuyu snatched everyone’s attention as she choked on her water after hearing an apparently scandalous statement from her unnie.

“Are you okay?” Jihyo who was sitting beside her patted her back. Tzuyu waved her concern away, signaling an ‘OK’.

“Just gulped the wrong way.” Tzuyu mustered a tiny nervous laugh as she saw Sana and Dahyun purse their lips in embarrassment.

Thunder echoed in the room, sending Sana a squealing mess.

“Let’s eat!”

Conversations sparked when each of them had gotten their first bites.

“This storm wasn’t on the news last night!” Nayeon said. The large and heavy raindrops sound like they’re threatening to tear down the roof.

“I kinda felt it when we were walking to the convenience store.” Jihyo said.

“Yeah, it was chilly.” Jeongyeon said.

“Oh, Dahyun, did the vending machine in the lobby refill the macchiato yet?” Mina wanted to poke Dahyun. She remembered Chaeyoung making that excuse for her last night to go and see Sana on the rooftop.

“Wha- Huh?” Dahyun questioned everything around her for a split-second until she saw Chaeyoung’s eyes grow bigger and the realization hit her.

“Yeah—yeah of course! It’s refilled.” Dahyun answered.

_No Dahyun, it’s not refilled because the vending machine broke two days ago. Guess I have my answers._ Mina thought.

“The forecast says the storm isn’t stopping in two days.” Momo pouted as she looked up from her phone. “How are we going to go outside for dinner?” She whined.

“Breakfast isn’t over yet and you’re already thinking about... dinner?” Chaeyoung said.

“We can order from the tent bar, I guess?” Jihyo suggested. The members immediately had huge grins on their faces, remembering the tent bar they always go to years ago near the Seoul station.

“Good idea!” Momo gave Jihyo a thumbs up and proceeded to chow down on her food.

“Good thing I still have Mr. Lee’s number. I’ll give him a call later.” Jeongyeon said.

“You’re all quiet, Tzu. Are you okay?” Nayeon spots Tzuyu who looked like she just came back from space.

Chaeyoung looked at Tzuyu. _Jiminy cricket. I wonder what happened?_

“Yeah, I’m fine unnie. Just a bit under the weather.” Tzuyu excused.

“I have some medicine in my room. I’ll give you some later, okay?” Jihyo told Tzuyu.

\--

Chaeyoung and Dahyun were cleaning after the dishes. The members went ahead to take a bath and arrange whatever they had to do while Sana decided to stay behind and help the two finish their job more efficiently by sweeping the floor and making sure everything’s in order as Jihyo wants them to be. As Sana moved objects on the sofa, a cockroach flew and perched on her hair. The older girl’s shriek filled the dining room and Tzuyu who was about to take out the trash decided to take out the cockroach for her unnie instead.

“Thanks! The room would be trashed without you!” Sana hugged Tzuyu who stiffened up after realizing Sana’s tight embrace.

“It’s uh- it’s okay, unnie!” Tzuyu ‘cheerfully’ answered.

Chaeyoung and Dahyun’s attention was obviously caught between the two’s interaction. Dahyun was already almost finished anyways and Chaeyoung had two more dishes to wipe so they decided to put it down and pull Tzuyu aside for a group ‘intervention’.

“So, what’s up?”

“You are failing miserably if you think we don’t see how awkward you are.” Chaeyoung softly pointed out to Tzuyu who’s beet-red.

“Dahyun, please tell me what happened up there.” Chaeng pleaded jokingly as she kneeled in front of Tzuyu. Sana and Dahyun sat together on the sofa with unreadable expressions on their faces.

“We did uh- sleep together as Nayeon pointed out earlier.” Sana tries and lightens the mood. Obviously, Sana was worried that Dahyun’s thoughts are eating her. She’d seen most parts of her but rarely reacting on family matters.

“Damn. I’d be in worse conditions if I walked in on you.” Chaeyoung groaned and furrowed her brows.

“What?! You knew?!” Tzuyu shouted but the thunder seemed to have helped in silencing the rage.

“Right, yes well, I—”

“How did the others find out then?” Confused, Tzuyu shifted her position to oversee everyone’s expression better.

“That’s kind of the thing? We’re the only ones who know...” Chaeyoung sat beside Tzuyu.

“I’m sorry we shocked you.” Dahyun said.

“I’m just... shocked? Yeah, surprised...” Tzuyu was being sincere. It was definitely a hard task to mash that in your head in the span of an hour and act cool and unbothered when in your head, you feel you’ve been cheated on. It isn’t that bad though. There were times Tzuyu felt something was up between Sana and Dahyun but she dismissed them and just thought it was normal. Sana was clingy like that to everyone but now she knows she’d seen so little because behind the curtains, Sana and Dahyun loved each other.

_Love._ The word repeated in Tzuyu’s head.

“Is it okay if I leave you guys to talk?” Sana asked Dahyun.

“Are you sure?” Dahyun replied.

“Yeah. I’d just be taking away more of your time to talk to Tzu. Plus, I know you guys have a catching up session to do.” Sana squeezed Dahyun’s hand.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. I’ll just talk to her later. I’ve been meaning to.” Sana stood up and smiled at Chaeyoung and Tzuyu before going upstairs.

Dahyun sat next to Tzuyu, sandwiching the maknae between her and Chaeyoung.

“I’d like to expla—”

“How long has it been going on?” Dahyun got surprised by Tzuyu’s sudden confrontational side. She’s never been the person who’d seem so invested in a secret. Dahyun just relied on the positive thought maybe what happened is a way to shake things up, make things more exciting between members and their relationship with them.

“About four years now.” Dahyun answered. Chaeyoung was focused on listening to both of them speak.

“Woah. That’s a long time. I can’t believe I missed it.” Tzuyu was looking at the floor.

“We didn’t think it would be a big deal if we hadn’t told anyone at first, but then time grew longer and longer and we... yeah.” Dahyun said.

“It’s okay, I understand. I’m just letting it sink in that... you two are actually dating. Wow.” Tzuyu’s emotions got all mixed up now and it’s cheering Dahyun up even a little bit.

“So... are we all cool?” Chaeyoung slid in the conversation.

Tzuyu nodded and smiled.

“Thanks Tzu. I mean it. But let’s keep it a secret for now, okay?” Dahyun said as she hugged Tzuyu tightly.

Chaeyoung took a breath of relief and leaned back on the sofa. “So what did you do last night?” She asked.

“Chae, I don’t think they need to disclose that information?” Tzuyu laughed, and she immediately brightened up the mood.

“No! I mean when she followed Sana last night. How did it go?” Chaeng said.

“Yeah, I opened up to her. About us, about my family. It feels so good to let go, but I’m quite not there yet?” Dahyun said. “But I also feel stupid. It was all so heavy in my head but Sana was there all along. And you guys.” She bit the inside of her cheek.

“It’s almost weird we don’t get to see your family, unnie. How are they?” Tzuyu asked. “I know a little since you barely talk about them.” Chaeyoung added. She and Dahyun now had their legs hung on Tzuyu’s lap.

“It’s a long story but...” Dahyun put her hands together.

“Basically, my parents love to micromanage me ever since I was a kid.” Tzuyu’s eyebrow raised slowly and Chaeng scrunched her nose.

“There was one time I had my best friend Jiyoon over at the house. Saw this really cool street race movie and we watched every episode. I became a fan and wanted to buy the merchandise, the shirts. My parents thought Jiyoon was a bad influence so they told him to stay away because I was turning boyish. They eventually transferred me to another school. Far from him.” Dahyun recalled the bitter memories and these made her squint.

“I’m sorry.” Tzuyu said.

“We were eight.” Dahyun continued.

‘Wow’ was all Chaeyoung could muster. She knew about Dahyun’s mom having issues with her and Sana, but the childhood memories were well-hidden by Dahyun that no one had a clue someone so emotionally scarred could be so... bubbly?

“I hate to break it to you unnie, but we’re here for you!” Tzuyu said as she crushed Dahyun in a warm hug. Chaeng followed so they were all stacked up on the sofa now. They stayed like that for a moment until someone descended from the stairs.

“What are you doing?” Jeongyeon stopped midway through the last step of the stairs and eyed the three curiously.

“We’re trying to do a yoga pose.” Tzuyu said out of breath due to Chaeyoung’s weight on her.

“That yoga pose will get you sent to the hospital.” Jeongyeon walked to the kitchen to get her juice from the fridge.

“I already called Mr. Lee. Jaeun will be delivering the food at 7 pm. Nayeon already paid for it. Sound good?"

"Jaeun? As in Jaeun who's totally been hitting on Sana since time immemorial?" Chaeyoung shot Dahyun a shocked look while Dahyun just stared at her.

"Yeah, that Jaeun. Wouldn't it be funny if Sana answered the door for him?" Jeong walked to the girls and stopped in front of Dahyun.

Jeongyeon stared at Dahyun like she was sussing something out. Her eyes weren't fiery intense but inviting and sort of comforting that whatever details Dahyun might reveal... it will be okay.

"Yeah, absolutely." Dahyun simply answered. She isn't ready.

Not yet.

"Well, you guys carry on with your tasks for today. Jihyo says we'll be shooting in two weeks. Heard it was a collaboration with a clothing line?" Jeongyeon proceeded to walk back to the stairs.

"Of course. Wouldn't want the dragon to bite me in the ass." Tzuyu said.

"Alright, I'll check with you later okay?" After Jeongyeon disappeared, Dahyun looked tense.

"Are you okay?" Tzuyu asked.

"Just thinking about what to do with my room later. Maybe I'll clean..." Dahyun spoke with a. low tone, almost growling.

Chaeyoung mouthed 'Jaeun' to Tzuyu and the younger responded with an 'Ahh".

–-

It was a year ago when they first went to the tent bar owned by Mr. Lee. They went there and celebrated a comeback. However, there were two unfortunate events that led to most of Sana and Dahyun's miscommunications. First, it was the group of kids and then it was Jaeun who made everything Sana ordered free and basically flirting with her while blissfully ignoring the other members with her.

Members and a girlfriend.

And to Dahyun's displeasure, a very cocky Jaeun offers Sana a rose on their fourth night going to the bar.

"Hey." Dahyun walked up to the bar Jaeun was tending.

"Hey, what can I get you?" Jaeun said as he polished the newly washed beer glasses.

"Do you like Sana?" Dahyun confronted him, though she knew the answer. And it wasn't a question. It was a threat.

"Who? Oh, that girl?" Jaeun curtly answered and pointed his chin towards Sana.

"Jeez, you don't even know her name?"

Jaeun shrugged.

"Well then, she isn't interested. And if you keep this up, I'm afraid you're going to have to go through a thick wall of bodyguards before you even catch a glimpse of her hair." Dahyun didn't even breathe. She just up and said it and walked away.

_Yeah, like I don't belong to one of the most prestigious girl groups in Korea. Nice going, Dahyun. Although I do hope he lives under a rock._

_Most likely not._

\--

Time passed and Dahyun had already cleaned most of her room. It was already 6:30 pm and Sana had just finished arranging her bookshelf and album stacks. The storm hasn't minimized since morning and Jihyo looked outside the window and 'reported' a flood had built up.

"Are you done?" Sana snuggled up to Dahyun's neck while Dahyun reached for the top shelf to place most of her unused shirts.

"Yes baby, almost... there." Dahyun struggled to reach the shelf and to her surprise, Sana hugged and lifted her up.

"I miss doing this to you." Dahyun turned around as Sana flung her arms on Dahyun's neck and gave her a sweet peck.

"Lifting me up?"

"No, this." Sana kissed her once more and drew Dahyun closer to her until their bodies touched. It was a familiar feeling. A feeling of home. The longing. The love. It was the feeling that they claimed were only theirs and no one else’s.

"I missed you too." Dahyun rested her head on Sana's shoulder. Sana kissed the top of Dahyun's head.

"I hope you saved up some of your energy for tonight--"

"Sana!" Dahyun slapped her arm.

"What?!"

Dahyun just shook her head, smiling wide like an idiot.

"I was talking about cleaning after the dishes, you dummy!" Sana threw a shirt lying around to Dahyun's direction.

"If you say so." Dahyun said, still grinning.

"Speaking of energy, do you think we'll be having dinner soon?" Sana pouted and rubbed her belly.

"Jeong said Jaeun will be delivering the food at 7. So..." Dahyun paused. "I guess that'll be fun."

"What's more fun is if I get to see you beat him to a pulp." Sana laughed, remembering how Dahyun had told her she "reprimanded" the guy for hitting on her.

"He better not try anything later." Dahyun held Sana's waist.

"Because you're mine." She stared deeply into Sana's eyes.

"Only yours."

"Knock knock. Jihyo said to come downstairs for dinner! " The voice of Chaeyoung vibrated through the room's wooden door. "Oh, and if delivery boy arrives, should I get the bat?"

"Yeah! I'll get the chains." Dahyun shouted in response as she looked at Sana who is obviously amused.

"You really hate him, don't you?" Sana had a small smile playing on her lips.

"He's a smug asshole." Dahyun said as she finishes fixing herself.

"Language."

\--

Once again, they were gathered on the table while others are finishing setting up the dining room. Dahyun was pacing the room agitatedly and Tzuyu was helping her calm down.

“You’re making me dizzy.” Tzuyu said.

“I don’t even know why I’m so bothered about him. He probably doesn’t remember what I said, right? Right?” Dahyun was sweating.

“No, he probably doesn’t so stop pacing!” Tzuyu whispered and led Dahyun to the table.

The doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” Sana rushed to the door.

A tall dude with a half-soaked jacket was standing outside carrying about three platters of seafood and other delicious grub.

“So this is where you live. Haven’t seen you in a while.” Jaeun greeted Sana.

“Thanks for delivering these. And tell Mr. Lee thanks as well!” Sana went to grab the food from Jaeun but he moved them away.

“Aren’t you glad to see me?” His smug face made Sana cringe on the inside.

_No wonder I don’t like men._

Sana grabbed the packages from his hands. She smiled sweetly before answering.

“No.”

Then she closed the door on his face.

Sana found Dahyun standing near the door arms crossed.

“The heck was that?”

“Come on, Dahyunnie. You know I’m all yours.” Sana winked at Dahyun and left the latter’s mouth slightly agape.

Back at the table, everyone had put on their game face moments after the doorbell rang.

“Thank goodness. I was just about to stab someone.” Momo said, crazy eyeing Nayeon.

“These are for you… and you.”

Sana was unpacking all the food from the plastic wraps when Dahyun appeared and helped her. They were glancing at their backs while talking to each other so no one would notice.

“Sorry about that.” Dahyun said sheepishly.

“No worries. I assure you Dahyunnie, nothing can take me away from you.”

“Really? Nothing?”

“Yeah, nothing.”

“Not even this sundubu jjigae?” Dahyun waved a container full of aroma in front of Sana.

“You’re gonna have to kill me to have that.” Sana smirked.

When two people are immersed in their own world, they fail to notice things around them. It's Nayeon who was surreptitiously looking at Sana and Dahyun. If it weren't for the lovey-dovey eyes, those small gestures, that month of avoiding each other after the bar fiasco, Dahyun disappearing after Sana on movie night, Nayeon wouldn't have settled with her hunch. 

She tried to catch Jeongyeon's attention to at least earn affirmation about what they talked about during the walk to the convenience store but Jeongyeon was occupied with her dinner. Nayeon just sighed. And when one is too preoccupied with her thoughts, they also fail to notice what's happening around them. 

To Mina, having seen Nayeon's focused curiosity on the two is just the validation she needed. She didn't know what was eating her up when Dahyun didn't tell her first. It's just all so jumbled in her head right now. What will even happen once they tell Mina the truth? Will it change anything?

Oh damn, what a big staring competition. We should have a prize for this. Chaeyoung thought, side-eyeing Mina.

\--

"So what did you do these past few weekends? Anything new?" Jihyo asked. 

“Hmm…” Nayeon perked up. “I walked Kookeu with Mom last time. It’s been a long time since we’ve walked together in the park.”

“Is it okay if I adopt a dog?” Momo’s snuck in the conversation. Jihyo was wide-eyed and Jeongyeon stifled a laugh.

“What?” Momo pouted. “I have three dogs back home. I can take care of one here.”

“What breed are you considering?” Tzuyu asked.

“Well, I’m thinking of a Weimaraner? What do you think?” Momo entered the dog’s breed on Google and showed the girls a picture.

“That looks like it’s taller than me, Mo.” Chaeyoung said.

“It looks like it can eat you too.” Dahyun nudged her best friend. “Look at its eyes!”

“Let’s not endanger our dear Chaeng, okay Mo? Maybe you can find a smaller dog. A toy dog maybe?” Mina gently suggested.

“Hmm, yeah. Like a terrier?” Tzuyu said.

“Is it okay if it’ll stay here?” Momo asked.

“We’ll have to ask the managers about an addition to the family. But I’m sure they’ll be fine with it.” Jihyo smiled.

“Yes!” Momo exclaimed.

“Any of you guys have plans for the one week break we’ll be getting?” Mina asked. Like instinct, she looked at Sana and Dahyun who instantly glanced at one other.

“I think Sana and I are going to stay here. We’re planning on rearranging the furniture in all our rooms.” Dahyun said.

“You’re going to rearrange the furniture… for a week?” Mina showed skepticism. Chaeyoung almost choked at her water and Tzuyu’s eyes were the only ones that were moving.

_Take the hint._

“Uhh, no. We’re going to my apartment to bring stuff here that I need. And to take away some of the clutter in my room too.” Sana answered.

“Ohh, alright.” Mina said, casually returning to sipping her tea.

“How about you, Jeong?” Jihyo looked at Jeongyeon who was enjoying her soup.

“Oh yeah! Well, Dad has a five-month-long vacation from work sooo I’m very happy he’ll be cooking every weekend!” Jeongyeon had an infectiously wide smile that spread among the members.

“Hey guys, is it okay if my mom visits the dorm?” Tzuyu looked at her unnies.

“Your mom?” Jeongyeon said.

“Yeah, she’ll be flying to Korea for a business trip. I told her I’d ask you guys first.” The youngest explained.

“You don’t have to ask permission, Tzu. Just let us know. We’ll clean the dorm a day before.” Jihyo said.

“Thanks, you guys.” Tzuyu smiled shyly.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. Mom and Dad are planning on opening a restaurant so I’ll probably be away during that week long. Sorry.” Jihyo informed them.

“No need to be. We’ll just update each other when the week comes.” Jeongyeon assured everyone.

A bit of time had passed and everybody had just finished eating. By then, the rain was all you can here and the opaqueness of the darkness outside begin to increase.

“Hey guys, I think I’ll be meeting with my artist friend ‘cause we’re working on a painting collab for a kids’ comics.” Chaeyoung said, earning ‘ooohs’ from the girls. “Maybe I’ll do an art supply run too. I’m kinda running low on pens.”

“Can I come with you to the art store?” Tzuyu asked.

“Sure! You told me you wanted to buy sketch pads, right?”

“I didn’t know Tzuyu drew?” Nayeon said in a surprised manner.

“We learn new things every day, don’t we?” Mina said without look up from her bowl of soup.

“Is the lightbulb burning out? It’s getting kinda shady here I think.” Chaeyoung slid in underneath Mina’s words while eyeing Dahyun and Sana.

“Oh yeah, definitely.” Mina finally looked at Dahyun who visibly had chills running down her spine.

\---

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Nayeon pulled Jeongyeon aside for a little talk.

_“Can you hang out with the maknaes? Just for a bit. See what they talk about?”_

_“Why me?”_

_“Because!”_

_“Why don’t you do it yourself?”_

_“Please, don’t tell me you didn’t see how they were sneaking around us during dinner. And did you see how Tzuyu looked after she came to get them in the morning? She looked like Gucci was put up for adoption!”_

_“So I’m a mole now?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Im Nayeon, you are so going with me to the next shelter event.”_

_“But I’m allergic!”_

_“To stray dogs and not Kookeu? How about I put Kookeu up for adoption?”_

_“Alright! Just be careful and see how they act.”_

_\--_

The night went well despite Mina’s indirect roasts. The unnies decided to hang out on Jihyo’s room for a while to plan some events for the upcoming week. Jihyo, Momo, Mina, and Nayeon were arranging some papers left by the managers.

On the other side of the hallway were the maknaes and Jeongyeon hanging out in Tzuyu’s room. Her room is one of the three biggest in the dorm and also has the biggest window overlooking Seoul. Dahyun and Sana were splayed on the bed and on their phones, Tzuyu sat on the egg stool by the window while Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon laid a mat on the floor to watch YouTube videos.

“What did you want us to watch again?” Jeongyeon propped her head up with her elbow and faced Tzuyu.

“I said something?” Tzuyu looked up from her phone.

“Yeah, was it candle making or candy making?” Chaeyoung said.

“Oh—” _beep._ “Candy-making.”

Tzuyu was distracted, perhaps it was because she was texting the lovebirds comfortably laying on her bed.

_Tzuyu: why r u on my bed again??_

_Dahyun: jeong : <<_

_Sana: why baby :[_

_Dahyun: why do you think she’s here?_

_Tzuyu: she probably just wanted 2 escape nayeon unnie_

_Sana: highly doubt_

“Which one?”

Tzuyu jumped in her seat, not noticing that Jeongyeon had stood suspiciously close next to her to ask for help in finding the video.

“A bit jumpy. Who are you texting?” Jeongyeon teased Tzuyu while actually leaning in to take a peek.

“No one. Just the NSP.”

“The what?”

“Network service provider?”

“Oh, well, is this the video?” Jeongyeon proceeded to show her the list of YouTube videos on the phone. Tzuyu pointed three in the lineup, hoping to direct Jeongyeon’s attention away from suspicion.

Sana knew what she was going to doing and she wanted to comfort Dahyun. However, things are slowly spiraling out of control now that they think many of the members became suspicious after breakfast. It’s not like Sana didn’t think of telling them years before. It was actually a pretty tangled up situation. She even has a mini-timeline in her brain to account for the times she _almost_ told everyone.

Even before the big fight happened, Dahyun was becoming more and more turbulent about their relationship that Sana noticed it’s not normal for one to be so happy and sad and angry at the same time, all in a joyful facade. What’s worse is that it’s like communicating has been disabled for them up until the big manager meeting fiasco when Sana made a move she still isn’t sure if she should’ve made. One thing is for sure though.

_Always keep in mind the efforts exerted by Dahyun._

“So anyways,” Sana sat up. “What’s on with us for this week Jeong?”

“Well, I already mentioned the clothing brand collaboration, right?” Jeongyeon looked up from her YouTube marathon with Chaeyoung. Sana nods.

“So there’s another one in line, but I’m not sure what it is yet.” She continued.

“Aren’t the unnies arranging the plans right now?” Dahyun said.

  


“Yeah dude,” Chaeyoung nudged Jeongyeon. “Mina mentioned you guys were gonna talk something out.”

“Why aren’t you in there, unnie?” Tzuyu fires.

Suddenly, Jeongyeon was just staring in awe of how she was going to get voted out of the room by her friends who probably know what she’s been doing there the whole time. But since she is Yoo Jeongyeon, she has to go live up to her word so that she can go and annoy a certain Im Nayeon at the dog shelter after this.

“I just wanna diss the usual for a night! Besides,” she threw an arm over Chaeyoung, “I wanna hang with you guys!”

“Ew is all I have to say.” Chaeyoung joked.

“You can’t ‘diss’ our job, unnie.” Tzuyu said with a laugh. Sana was laughing too but she was hiding it. Jeongyeon was looking very lost in the moment, thanks to Tzuyu’s commendable effort of keeping Jeong in the zone.

“If Jeong wants to hang with us, it’s cool!” Dahyun said, saving Jeongyeon from eviction. And after everything was cooled down, Dahyun whispered to Sana, _“Just let it slide for now.”_

\--

“Your phone keeps beeping, unnie. Maybe you should check it first?” Jihyo urged Nayeon who was undoubtedly not listening to whatever the discussion was about.

“Oh right... yeah.” Distracted as she may seem, Nayeon quickly reached for her phone only to be bombarded by texts from “annoying ostrich <3”.

_annoying ostrich <3: yes_

_Nayeon: yes what?_

_annoying ostrich <3: yes done with the task. i feel bad for spying on them _

_annoying ostrich <3: besides_

_annoying ostrich <3: i think they already knew why im here_

_Nayeon: what do u mean?_

_annoying ostrich <3: they kept asking me what i was doing here obvs_

_Nayeon: sorry :*_

_annoying ostrich <3: anyways, point is_

_annoying ostrich <3: they are_

_Nayeon: its obvious you don’t like finishing sentences_

_annoying ostrich <3: probably together._

“She answered her texts and now forgot we’re in a meeting.” Jihyo said and Momo cleared her throat.

Nayeon was still not shaken from the screen of her phone and was staring blankly into nothing.

“She forgot to put the date here...” Momo whispered and pointed to a box in the calendar “Dance Rehearsals”.

“Earth to Nayeon?” Mina snapped her fingers in Nayeon’s face.

“Hmm?” Nayeon looked at Mina immediately, but as if she wasn’t distracted.

The discussion had already been long as was the time Jihyo, Momo, and Mina were trying to regain Nayeon’s attention by making her write all the papers. Unfortunately, Momo saw Nayeon playing with the pen and just staring again into an empty space.

Momo walked over to Nayeon. “Unnie, are you okay?” She rubbed Nayeon’s back and hugged her.

“I’m really sorry I’m distracted. It’s just... I’ve been thinking of something.” Nayeon answered while hugging Momo back. She buried her face in the younger’s neck and let out a shuddering breath.

Jihyo and Mina’s attention focused on the two on the bed.

“What is it unnie? Mina asked carefully.

“I—I don’t think it’s my right? To tell you this?” The oldest fiddled with her fingers.

“But it’s been eating me—I mean, us up and I can’t—”

“Who’s us?” Jihyo moved to Nayeon’s side.

“Jeongie.”

Nayeon heard a collective ‘hmm’. Mina nodded but stayed where she is but Momo moved to sit below Nayeon’s feet.

“Well, this started when we picked up Sana from a bar. It was midnight and you guys are all sleeping except me and Jeong. We were watching TV,” she sighed, “And my phone kept ringing and ringing. Showing an unknown number so I didn’t mind until Jeong picked it up for me.”

Everybody listened intently. No judgment to be traced and it made Nayeon feel more relaxed. But in the back of her head was a voice, probably Jeong’s, saying that what she’s doing is very irresponsible.

“It was a girl, saying she recognized Sana’s face in the bar. She was alone but guys were starting to flock in her place. So we rushed to Sana and took her home in a cab—Are you okay?” Nayeon called Mina’s attention.

“I uh—yeah. Please continue.” Mina said with a small smile.

“So we took her home, and my heart broke for Sana. She was crying and crying and going about how the managers “hate” them because they’ve been getting close on camera. I literally thought she’d pop a vein.”

“What close? They’ve _always_ been close on cam, Nayeon.” Jihyo was frustrated and consciously picking her on her leg. For Mina, this is exactly what she needed.

“It’s exactly that... What I’ve been thinking about.” Nayeon pursed her lips in contemplation.

“Why am I only hearing this now?” Jihyo rubbed her temples.

“Are you angry? Please don’t be.” Nayeon said shyly.

“No unnie, I’m not angry I’m... sad.” Jihyo bit her lip and walked towards the balcony.

“Momo?” Nayeon shifted.

“Don’t look at me. I’ve known Sana since forever, we’re basically sisters. I’m bound to know one way or another. She trusts me, and I love her.” Momo smiled and stood up to follow Jihyo on the terrace.

Mina was left sitting in the chair, appearing speechless but in fact, has a lot to say.

“I didn’t feel like Dahyun’s been herself lately for the past few months and I know she and Sana fought. It’s was very obvious, don’t you think?” Mina blurted out like she’d been keeping these words in hiding for a long time.

“Yeah, we all kind of sensed it.” Nayeon sat in front of Mina. Jihyo and Momo returned to face what Mina was about to say.

“I asked Dahyun years ago about the possibility of her and Sana being together. She just brushed it off but I knew deep down, something was up.” Mina ran her hands down her face.

“I distanced myself because... No, I mean, I know I’m not entitled to an explanation of why she didn’t tell me. It’s just we’ve known Dahyun for so long and I can’t help but feel, I don’t know, upset?” Mina hugged her knees, squinting her eyes.

“I know it’s not her fault and Dahyun does things for a reason. I’m sure Sana has been with her through whatever she’s gone through...” She paused to think of her next words.

“As a girlfriend should.”

“Wait, we don’t know that yet.” Nayeon said.

The four of them sat on the bed, not knowing whether a storm is brewing or sunshine is waiting ahead.

“Guess we’ll see tomorrow.” Momo said as they listened to the laughter in the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading guys! This was an especially long chapter because I wanted to make up for the time lost and speed the plot up. <3 Stay safe everyone!


	7. We Heard That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Chou came to visit the girls' dorm. Sana and Dahyun got called in for an emergency meeting by the managers. But who knew that a migraine was all it would take?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back back back and it took me almost seven months to update ;-; apologies. hope u still love me jk. anyways, it was totally unexpectedly busy for me but I couldn't keep my mind off of this piece. I hope you like the update! Enjoy <3

And they did wait and wait for either Sana or Dahyun to drop the bomb but nothing came of it. The two were extra careful with their actions to never repeat what had happened with Tzuyu days ago. Moving on from the heavy week seemed impossible for the group but since their schedule was more jam-packed than usual, they were occupied with their shoot for the ADLV clothing line.

On the way home after the shoot, Momo asked Jihyo if the managers allowed her to have a pet dog. They did, given that the dog receives proper grooming and generally just doesn’t mess up their dorm.

“I’m so excited! I wonder what it’s gonna be like?” Momo was looking out the window for a sign they were nearing the adoption center.

“It surely needs to keep up with our energy if it’d live with us,” Sana says, also enthusing about their future dorm baby.

“Poor thing, always waking up at 4 am,” Jeongyeon chimed in with a giggle.

They stopped at the shelter and were immediately greeted by the staff.

“Welcome!”, said the head of the place. “Ms. Hirai and her company have arrived. Please escort them to the kennels.” He says to the two staff in cyan uniforms.

The shelter was comfortable for the dogs and they were obviously well taken care of. The walls were white and decorated with cute illustrations of other animals and a barn. The members played with the other dogs on their own and had left Momo to choose her own.

On the farthest right side of the kennel came the loudest and naughtiest bark. Momo instinctively walked up to it.

Her face immediately lit up with delight. A caramel-colored terrier jumped up and down, asking for its new parent to carry them.

“Looks like I’m gonna have to call you ‘Boo’.”

* * *

The group had been tired due to the week’s activities but even so, they still work hard to go on Vlives and other social media activities to interact with ONCEs.

The weekend passed and came the day of Mrs. Chou’s visit to the dorm. They had cleaned the place days before and Boo was surprisingly in his best manners. At least for that day.

“So Chewy, what do you suggest we cook for your mom?” Nayeon waltzed into the living room where all the members were convened, flipping the list of potential dishes to cook on her clipboard.

“You’re going to join us cook?” Jeongyeon followed into the room from the kitchen, tying an apron around her back.

“Of course! Wouldn’t want Mrs. Chou to think I don’t take responsibilities here.” Nayeon grinned and plopped down on the sofa.

“But you don’t, unnie.”

Nayeon looked at the source of voice and found a giggling Chaeyoung.

“Well, I think my mom would like soup. That’s for sure.” Tzuyu said, walking up to Nayeon and pointing to ‘beef stew yukgaejang’ on the clipboard.

“Alright, that settles it.” Mina stood up and headed for the coat hanger. “Nayeon unnie, come with me to the grocery store?”

“Yeah sure, let me just get my purse.” Nayeon immediately went to her room to change.

The members always wondered how Mina can easily ask Nayeon for something without the latter complaining but if Mina were another member, it would take at least a smooch from the maknaes and slaps from the unnies. Even during their trainee days as they’d admitted, Mina appeared strict and stoic but as time went on, she became very open.

The members proceeded to take their showers and those who had enough cooking skills to not burn the dorm down went to the kitchen.

“So, shall we go and help prep the table?” Sana asked Dahyun who sat on the floor, occupied by Boo.

“Who’s the best boy, yes you are, you are!” Dahyun rubbed and patted his belly while making squishy faces.

Sana can’t help but smile and think about how she got so lucky with Dahyun, especially because of the way they started out. I guess everything has their way of falling into places.

“Baby, hey,” Sana whispered, tapping Dahyun’s back.

“Oh, hi! Look how cute he is!” Dahyun pointed to Boo, who was nonchalantly chewing on her house slippers.

“He is the cutest,” Sana took Dahyun’s hand and pulled her close. “But so are you.”

“Ah, you are so—”

“Ahem,” Momo came down the stairs hurriedly without looking at the two. She had a towel wrapped around her hair.

Sana was startled, but not as startled as Dahyun. She thought it was another member. They looked at each other with surprise until members in the kitchen started looking for them so they decided to just push what happened aside.

Nayeon and Mina got home fairly fast. The members had finished setting up the table for lunch and the others were plating. As per usual, Momo was the taste tester. Sana and Dahyun hadn’t slipped up until moments earlier with Momo but Sana didn’t seem to mind as much. The girl was her closest friend and the bond they have is surely unshakable. Whatever happens, she knows Momo will always be there for her.

As soon as they finished preparing, the doorbell rang and Tzuyu dashed to welcome her mom.

“Ma!” The maknae hugged her mother who looked youthful as ever. She carried nothing but her favorite white attaché case.

Tzuyu peeked outside the door and saw her mom’s assistant waving to her from the car. She enthusiastically waved back, seeing how her butler also didn’t age a bit.

“It’s good to see you again baobao!” Mrs. Chou warmly hugged her daughter.

“Hello Mrs. Chou! Welcome!” TWICE members greeted Mrs. Chou in unison and sounded like a pre-school cheer club.

“Over with the formalities, it’s good to see you all looking healthy and well!” The older woman walked inside as the group led her in to the kitchen. They settled down and served their guest the food.

“Did my daughter ever mention I love soup?” Mrs. Chou asked the girls.

“Yes! Actually, she was the one who picked the dish out. We listed a couple but there wasn’t any hesitation as soon as she saw yukgaejang.” Nayeon answered, making sure that Mrs. Chou recognizes her daughter’s memory.

“How touching! Thought you’d forgotten given that we hadn’t been together for a long time!” Tzuyu’s mom melted into a smile and proceeded to eat and ask the girls questions about their career and how they were being handled by the management.

Dahyun had grown quiet in the middle of the conversation, remembering how she and her family hadn’t been in good terms for the longest time. Even though she went home every weekend back when things between her and Sana weren’t okay, her parents and brother were barely home. And now, nobody even texts her to see how she’s doing. She thought maybe they’d completely shut her out, even forgotten about her.

Mina, who was sitting next to Dahyun and noticed that her friend was off, nudged her softly and gave her a sweet, reassuring smile. It isn’t far from Mina to sense anyone’s loneliness or despair especially if it’s one of the people she treasures the most.

“I’d hate to ask this but is anybody... interested in my daughter?” Mrs. Chou tactically led their conversation there from the girls being present at the 2020 award shows.

“Ma, I wouldn’t exchange anything for that kind of stress in my life,” Tzuyu answered and laughed, “besides, I have eight other nuisances to attend to.”

The girls snickered and exchanged funny glances.

“Well, when you put it that way,” Mrs. Chou looked just as amused as the girls and let the topic fall off.

They had finished eating lunch and led Mrs. Chou into the living room to relax and have some more bonding time with her daughter.

\--

Dahyun went up to her room to freshen up and soon after Sana followed. They made sure to lock the door this time.

“Hey Dahyunnie.” Sana back hugged her blue-haired angel who was sitting in front of the dresser, combing her hair and fixing her shirt.

Sana gently massaged Dahyun’s shoulder muscles up to her nape with her fingertips. They looked at each other in the mirror, smiling, probably glad as hell they’d survived their past troubles.

“Thank you, baby.” Dahyun breathed, slowly swaying her body to the rhythm of Sana’s improv massage.

“You’re welcome!” Sana beamed, satisfied she’d helped relieve some of her girlfriend’s stress. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Dahyun smiled from ear to ear and faced Sana. However, the older girl can’t help but wonder why that big of a smile was so sudden.

“Is there something on my face?” Sana asked with a puzzled face.

“Mm-hmm.” 

Dahyun quickly pulled in Sana for and kissed her with sweetness, then with playfulness. She wrapped her arms around Sana’s waist and directed them to the bed, staggering each step of the way until one fell on top of the other. They continued making out until they were caught up in the moment.

The room eventually got hotter with a swipe of tongue, tugs by the shirt, and a knee between the legs. But even through the make out session, Sana still had her senses to look at the door and double check.

“We have to do this more often,” Sana breathed in between Dahyun’s bold and adventurous kisses. Then she held the younger girl’s back and switched up their position, signaling her turn to strike back.

And just as they were about to undress, a phone went ringing.

Sana fell on Dahyun’s side with a very much annoyed sigh. She almost even wanted to grab a pillow and scream onto it. Dahyun reached for her phone and groaned.

“Of course, perfect timing as always,” she said as she answered the call.

“Hello to you too,” said a stern male voice.

“Who is it?” mouthed Sana.

“Manager.”

“What’s up, Sungho?” Dahyun brushed off her manager’s reaction.

“I’m calling to let you know we have an emergency meeting in an hour. Nothing you should be worried about,” the other line paused. “For now, at least.”

“Why is it called an emergency then?” Dahyun was visibly irritated but her voice amazingly masks it and her craving to hang up.

“Is Sana with you?” Sungho asked, sounding like he’s in a hurry.

Dahyun hummed.

“Take her with you. Couldn’t reach her phone.” The manager said as he hung up.

“Oh god. Ugh!” Dahyun threw her head back, feeling queasy and annoyed at the same time. She almost felt like crying.

“What was it?” Sana asked.

“We should get ready. Sungho said there’s an emergency meeting in one hour and I’m supposed to bring you with me.” Dahyun explained.

“Wouldn’t they flip out if we get seen together or something?” Sana fired back.

“I don’t even want to begin and think what it’s about,” Dahyun turned to Sana and hugged her for a short while. “We should say bye to Mrs. Chou. I think traffic’s gonna get worse.”

“Sad we won’t be able to spend the day here.” Sana pouted and held Dahyun’s hand.

“Don’t worry, we have our whole lives to spend with each other anyways.” Dahyun said.

“You’re so corny it hurts sometimes.”

“Come on, you love me for it.”

\--

Tzuyu’s mom came from the kitchen and stopped by the stairs as she noticed Sana and Dahyun weren’t wearing house jammies.

“Leaving?” Mrs. Chou frowned at the two girls who descended.

“I’m so sorry, Mrs. Chou. I wish we could spend more time together but we were called for an emergency meeting at the company building.” Sana said glumly.

The other girls were watching TV and Momo who was preparing coffee in the kitchen, just couldn’t help but listen in to them a bit.

“Well then, I may be on my way later by the time you arrive so I’ll say my farewells now,” The woman pulled the two in for a hug, one in each arm. She looked at Dahyun with grateful eyes.

“Thank you for taking care of my baby.” Mrs. Chou wholeheartedly pronounced.

“You can always count on us, Mrs. Chou,” Dahyun said with her hearty smile.

Thankfully, the members didn’t notice them slipping away so it was a time-saver for explanations and excuses as to why they’re the only ones called in.

As Dahyun hailed a taxi, Sana texted someone.

_12:39 pm Sana: just tell the others we got called in for ADR_

_12:40 pm ???: for ADLV?_

_12:40 Sana: yep, “ADLV”_

The two arrived at the building fifteen minutes earlier. There weren’t a lot of people inside so it made Sana wonder why she’s feeling a bit suffocated. It’s been months since they’ve talked to the managers about their situation and frankly neither of them wanted to remember that wrenching feeling in their gut.

They arrived in the meeting room. Sungho was just casually pacing around probably waiting for them to arrive while the other one, Eunbi, was taking down notes of some sort.

Eunbi looked up and saw Sana first.

“Hey Sana,” she stopped her writing to assist the two. “How’ve you guys been?” Eunbi was enthusiastic seeing them because she’d been absent for a good three weeks due to her mom’s health.

“We’re good, thanks!” Sana hugged her. “How’s your mom?”

“Her health’s good now that she’s paid attention to. My brother barely keeps the house away from being sold so,” Eunbi just shrugged.

“If you ever need any help, don’t hesitate to call us okay?” Dahyun said and held Eunbi’s hand consolingly.

“Now that you’re here, I guess we can proceed to the meeting so we can go about our actual schedules already.” Sungho walked to the long table and sat at the far end.

“Somebody’s grumpy.” Eunbi whispered to Dahyun, which the older guy noticed.

“I’m tired cause someone just had to make me errand boy and go for a coffee run.” Sungho made a face to Eunbi then continued to scroll on his iPad for something.

“Explains why you were huffing and puffing when you called me.” Dahyun brings up.

“Shhh,” Sungho cleared his throat and Eunbi stood beside him while Sana and Dahyun sat across them.

“Onto the matter at hand.” Sungho showed his iPad, which showed a screenshot of a particular conversation.

“What’s he saying?” Dahyun asked and squinted her eyes to see clearly, quite irked.

“The almighty Park was just saying how you two are doing bad for business.” The brown-haired guy put his hands in his hoodie’s pockets.

Frankly, Sungho was tired of the same shit that’s being pulled by the management towards their idols. The system is very controlling and it’s making a lot of people’s lives harder, his and the managers’ included. They’d always seem very much the villain to the media and a lot of hate gets directed to them. Him being one of the three main handlers of TWICE doesn’t make it easier as he’d always shield the girls from malicious comments more than anyone else but has been called different names that all end up meaning asshole.

As he told Sana and Dahyun about how they exactly fit in with the company’s mishap, he ensured them that it was gonna be alright.

He was told that the girls had caused numerous small companies to pull out their stocks because of the media representation the girls have been getting. Though a lot of their fans have taken it to their own hands on defending them, it’s been incredibly hard for Sana and Dahyun to watch these people whom they love so much be the magnet of hate.

“I know you guys probably hate getting asked this but,” Sungho paused to carefully ask, “are you two _really_ together?”

Sana and Dahyun were caught wide-eyed having to actually been asked that question. Yes, they’ve talked about how “obvious” they were but it never came to a point that the managers would actually _ask_. They always valued the girls’ privacy, but Sungho thought it was time because the pressure has been consuming all of them for the past few months.

“Would anything be different if they were?” Eunbi said.

“No, not at all. I just want you two to know, and this is for the other members as well that...” Sungho leaned forward. “We’ll always be here to support you to the best we can.”

Dahyun who had been silent the whole conversation said, “Thanks for doing this.”

“It really means a lot,” Sana said.

Immediately after, she excused herself to go the bathroom.

She went inside, careful that nobody followed her with suspicious looks. She went to call the second up on speed dial.

 _“So how’d it go?”_ the voice said, curious.

 _“Sungho asked if we were together!”_ Sana shouted in a whisper.

_“What?!”_

_“Yeah, and Eunbi’s back now.”_ She leaned on the wall and tapped her hand on her lap.

 _“Glad to hear that but, wow, what else did they say?”_ The voice asked intrigued, then chomped on some chips.

_“That Dahyun and I still haven’t made progress in keeping it a secret.”_

_“You went as far as laying low that the other members could only wonder about you two. Don’t think about it. Almighty Park’s probably going through withdrawal from not eating idols for breakfast.”_ The voice was mocking but also tough, obviously protective.

 _“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”_ Sana sighed and paused.

 _“Is it alright if I talk to Dahyunnie myself?”_ the other line said.

_“Sure, I know she’s gonna need all the support we can give her right now.”_

_“We’ll get some coffee tomorrow, is that alright?”_

_“I think Gong Cha will be a better spot for you guys.”_ Sana remembered that Dahyun mentioned on the way she craved milk tea but they wouldn’t be able to get any today because the nearest one is out of way.

 _“Oh yeah, why didn’t I think about that?!”_ The voice giggled. The kind of giggle that made Sana feel at home.

_“Well, I’m gonna take a nap now. Be safe, alright?”_

Sana sighed.

_“Right, thanks Momo.”_

* * *

Momo is basically Sana’s guardian angel personified. Something unexplainable bonds them together and it’s not their proximity nor their nationality but something much more special.

Sana kept Momo a secret to Dahyun simply because she hadn’t thought of any reason why she didn’t tell this to her sooner during their conversation at the rooftop. It made her feel guilty so she decides that she’ll try her best to strike up this conversation with Dahyun. And she did.

During the ride home from the meeting, Sana gently nudged Dahyun who was falling asleep.

“Dahyunnie, can I say something?” Sana was rarely timid, but it was rarer for her to be timid _and_ scared.

“Hmm, yes?” Dahyun fluttered her eyes in a drowsy manner.

“I’m sorry I didn’t confess this sooner but...” Sana exhaled heavily.

“Momo knows about us.”

“What?! Since when?!” Dahyun’s eyes grew rounder than a tire and sat straight up.

“When we had our fight, she was the only one who asked me what _really_ happened. What’s between us. It’s like she sensed it and... I needed someone to talk to and you know, Momo really understands me, right?” Sana explained.

Then Dahyun gestured for her to come close.

“Babe, I’m not angry. I was just surprised. It’s even selfish of me to think that I’m the only one who can vent my feelings on other people,” she paused. “And knowing Momo unnie, I guess she already plans to talk to me about this sooner or later.”

“She does actually,” Sana discreetly placed her hand on top of Dahyun’s. “Tomorrow.”

“Alright.”

The next morning came and it was a fairly busy day, not with their jobs but personal commitments. Mrs. Chou had left yesterday and left some extra money for the girls to spend.

“You ready?” Momo yelled as she knocked on Sana and Dahyun’s door.

“Yep, be right out in a minute!” Dahyun shouted back.

Dahyun was just putting on her beanie while Sana was still weirdly asleep. Dahyun gently caressed her girlfriend’s cheek and kissed her forehead.

“We’re gonna get going now. Are you okay, babe?” she asked the sleepyhead.

“Mmm, no. My head hurts so much, will you buy me some medicine on the way back?” Sana slurred.

“Sure babe. Rest well alright? I’ll let you know how it goes.” And with that, Dahyun closed the curtains in the room and joined Momo outside.

Momo and Dahyun had exhausted all their choices at the mall for a new furniture addition to the dorm so they decided that it’s the perfect time to grab some drinks. They entered the shop and sat near the big window panel.

Once their drinks had arrived, they immediately fell into a peaceful space.

“How’ve you been Dahyunnie? I know we haven’t caught up on a lot of things.” Momo said as she sipped her frappe.

“Is there anything specific you’d like to know?” Dahyun said.

“How are you holding up? I’ve been meaning to ask if you’ve fought with Sana recently. I know you guys are okay now, but wow, that was a long time of not talking to each other.” The black-haired Japanese spoke without hesitation.

“Yeah, it was a hard time but we sorted it out,” Dahyun chuckled and glanced outside the window, then to the girl in front of her, “did she mention anything to you?”

Momo has good intuition and by now, she already knows that Sana told Dahyun that she wanted to talk. Not a big deal really because she certainly didn’t think it’d be this easy.

“Yeah, she’s told me a lot about you guys actually. You know.” Momo wiggled her eyebrows. “And for the record, it’s totally fine by me!”

Dahyun couldn’t help but feel her built-up pressure be released as she let out a very relaxed sigh. It’s like removing tight boots after a five-mile walk but a hundred times better.

“Thanks, Momo unnie.” Dahyun beamed rays of sunshine.

“Don’t ‘unnie’ me I feel old,” Momo giggled. “You know I was actually wondering why you two avoided telling me first,” she sipped again.

“Mina isn’t also quite sure why you didn’t mention it when she asked you eons ago, but I guess I wouldn’t know how it feels to be in that position,” Momo appeared somber, remembering the times they weren’t always this matured. As the fans referred to, the ‘jobless era’.

“So... she does know,” Dahyun bit her lip recalling how Mina’s been awkward around her lately.

A long pause endured before Momo finally decides to answer.

“Dahyun?”

“Yes?”

“It’s gonna be okay.” Momo smiled reassuringly.

\--

“I’m gonna meet up with one of my choreographer friends later so you go on ahead, okay?” Momo said as she cleaned up after their table.

“Be safe on the way home, and be sure to text us too.” Dahyun said.

“You going elsewhere?” Momo asked.

“Just gonna go buy Sana some medication for her headache.” Dahyun answered.

“Oh look, the members aren’t home. They’re at... Walmart.” Momo showed the latest photo message in their group chat. Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Jihyo, Mina, Chaeng, and Tzuyu were waving.

“I’d have to hurry then,” Dahyun said as she waved goodbye.

Maybe it was bad luck that every freaking pharmacy she’d passed through was closed and it took her almost an hour to find an open one. Unfortunately, the queue was long as well. Dahyun just couldn’t wait to get home and take care of her girlfriend.

_Dahyun: im coming home babe :*_

_Sana: girls tried to take me away from this bed to go to walmart_

_Dahyun: so i saw_

_Sana: im gonna sleep some more til u get home_

_Sana: head still throbbing ;( hurry uuuppp_

At last, Dahyun arrived at the dorm and the lights were off. She opened the door and was immeasurably shocked as she saw all the members spread across the living room, some laying on each other on the sofa and just scrolling silently and peacefully on their phones.

But before anyone could say anything, Sana probably heard someone come in and woke up to see who it was. Seeing her blue-haired angel made her feel very excited despite her migraine so she rushed downstairs to welcome Dahyun shouting out,

_“Baby, you’re home!”_

Alas.

Sana was sleeping the exact moment the members came home.

Alas indeed.

And as the two made contact at the bottom of the stairs, they both turned to the living room and saw six pairs of eyes lit up by their phone screens, giving them expectant looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so thankful for the people messaging me on Twitter saying that I should continue writing. Even if there are only four of you reading this, I wouldn't let you experience the heartbreak of an unfinished fic. I know that is one of the most heartbreaking things ever. So thank you for giving me a chance to express myself! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Stay safe always <3

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know if it's an angst fest but being a SAIDA shipper really pushed me to make this as realistic as possible. #NoToSAIDADivorceParty
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
